Ai wa sakkakudearu
by irkiala
Summary: [yaoi 18] L'adolescence est un âge difficile et l'expression du mal-être peut prendre bien des formes. Nous allons en suivre trois à travers trois adolescents : Uryuu, Ichigo et son jumeau Kuuran.
1. Prologue

_Bon me revoici avec cette fic qui a récoltée le plus de voix lors de la question posée dans le dernier chapitre de Entre nous et le sol. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. XD_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ai wa sakkakudearu (L'amour n'est qu'illusion)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Synopsis :<strong> L'adolescence est un âge difficile et l'expression du mal-être peut prendre bien des formes. Nous allons en suivre trois à travers trois adolescents : Uryuu, Ichigo et son jumeau Kuuran.

**Genre :** si vous n'aimez pas ce qui est triste, ne lisez pas ... cette fic traite d'alcolisme, de pratiques sexuelles à risques et d'automutilation ...

**Couple :** il va en avoir plusieurs ... et je ne veux pas gacher la surprise dès le départ

**Disclamer :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo

**Rating +18**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue :<strong>

La tentation était trop grande, alors … pourquoi y résister ? Pourquoi ne pas se laisser porter par cette envie ? Pourquoi ne pas lui répondre positivement et voir ce qui arriverait ensuite ? Ne pas se poser de questions quant aux conséquences. Pas maintenant. Pas tout de suite. Il savait mieux que quiconque qu'il y avait toujours des conséquences. Toujours. N'était-il pas le mieux placé pour savoir cela ?

Il sentit confusément le froid, qui l'engourdissait peu à peu, se faire plus intense. Mais cela avait-il la moindre importance ? Non. Il avait cédé à la tentation. Il lui avait ouvert les bras en même temps qu'il s'était ouvert les veines. Comment pouvait-il y avoir tant de couleurs en lui ? Une si belle couleur en plus. Tout ce rouge qui peu à peu le teintait, l'imprégnait. Lui aussi allait porter une belle couleur maintenant.

Le froid se fit plus intense encore une fois, mais il n'en avait cure. Il était bien. La tentation était partie tout comme partait son sang. Il ne regardait pas ses poignets. D'ailleurs, il ne voyait presque plus rien. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes. Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Il voulut porter une main à son visage pour effacer ses larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger. Bizarrement, il se réjouit de cet état de fait. Cela voulait-il dire que sa fin était proche ? En tout cas, il était heureux. En cet instant, oui, il était heureux. C'est la dernière pensée cohérente qu'il eut avant de s'effondrer au sol et de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ce début ? Des commentaires ?<em>


	2. Chapter 1

_Les choses sérieuses commencent ... maintenant ! _

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 1 :<strong>

Ses jours étaient de ceux qui se suivent et se ressemblent. Le petit quotidien tranquille de n'importe quel lycéen. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas la vie de n'importe quel lycéen. Le sienne était beaucoup plus sombre et compliqué que la plupart de ses camardes de classe. C'est peut être pour ça qu'il avait toujours eu du mal à s'intégrer. Et en même temps … En même temps, il ne se trouvait rien de commun avec eux. Alors à quoi bon perdre son temps ?

Cependant, il devait bien reconnaître que d'autres sortaient du lot comme lui. Inoue Orihime et les jumeaux Kurosaki. A eux quatre, ils formaient ce qu'il appelait inconsciemment les Inadaptés Sociaux.

Inoue avait été sauvé de parents violents par son frère aîné, qui l'avait ensuite élevé. Malheureusement, celui-ci était mort alors que la jeune fille avait 12 ans et depuis, elle vivait seule, avec l'aide de quelques membres de sa famille. Cela n'avait en aucun cas miné son caractère joyeux et naïf, malgré les ennuis qu'elle avait pu avoir. Elle était sous la protection d'Arisawa Tatsuki, une grande brune de sa classe, faisant partie du club de judo. Orihime était plus ou moins bien intégré à un groupe de jeunes filles, mais il y avait toujours ce petit décalage qui faisait qu'elle se retrouvait à part sur certains sujets.

Pour les frères Kurosaki, la donne était légèrement différente. Ichigo et Kuuran avaient encore leur père, leur mère étant morte lorsqu'ils avaient 9 ans. Ils avaient aussi deux petites sœurs. Seulement les deux garçons avaient des caractères … explosifs. Ichigo se maîtrisait mieux que Kuuran, mais il n'en restait pas moins que les deux garçons, sans chercher la bagarre, la trouvait facilement de par leur physiques peu commun. En effet, ils avaient hérité de la couleur de cheveux de leur mère : rousse. Ichigo l'avait gardé, mais Kuuran, pour se démarquer, se teignait les cheveux en blanc. Les deux jumeaux étaient en tous points semblables et c'était la seule chose qui permettait de les identifier.

Et enfin, il y avait lui. Que dire sinon que sa mère était morte, que son père plus occupé et intéressé par ses affaires et son fric que par lui, qu'il avait été élevé par son grand père jusqu'à la mort de celui-ci dans un accident de voiture, et que depuis il vivait dans la solitude la plus totale. A part Orihime, il avait peu de contact avec les autres élèves. De plus, elle était l'une des rares dont il tolérait la présence. La jeune fille semblait comprendre certains de ses besoins de silence ou de solitude sans qu'il ait besoin de les verbaliser.

* * *

><p>-Non Ichigo ! Pas maintenant !<p>

Orihime essayait désespérément de repousser son petit ami, très entreprenant en ce moment. Ça lui arrivait parfois d'agir de la sorte et la rousse préférait que ce soit avec elle plutôt qu'avec une autre. Sauf que là, ils allaient être en retard en cours. En effet, la cloche allait bientôt retentir pour signifier la fin de la pause déjeuner.

-Aller Hime, murmura-t-il. Laisse-moi faire.

Ichigo se colla encore un peu plus à la rousse qu'il avait réussi à coincer contre un mur. Il était fier de lui, car il avait réussi à l'amener sur le toit afin qu'ils déjeunent en tête à tête et maintenant, il savait qu'en insistant un peu, il obtiendrait ce qu'il voudrait : que la jeune fille se laisse faire. Alors il pourrait aller entre ses cuisses et se soulager de cette tension et de ce désir qui l'habitait depuis ce matin. Son frère n'avait pas fermé la porte de la salle de bains et maintenant, il devait se soulager avec Orihime. Il aimait le faire avec sa petite amie, mais il préférait quand son désir venait d'elle et pas de son frère en train de s'occuper de sa virilité sous la douche. Il chassa de sa tête les images dérangeantes et se concentra sur le corps féminin aux courbes généreuses qu'il avait sous la main.

Il se pencha un peu plus, embrassant encore la bouche généreuse de la jeune femme. Celle-ci finit par céder et il put glisser sa langue dans la cavité chaude et humide. Elle trouva rapidement sa consœur et se mit en devoir de jouer avec. Ichigo savait parfaitement comment exciter Orihime afin qu'elle lui cède. Doucement, ses mains glissèrent sur le chemisier scolaire, effleurant le corps de la rousse, la faisant frémir. Un léger gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres, alors que les deux mains remontaient sur ses cuisses, passant sous sa jupe.

Orihime savait très bien que maintenant il était trop tard, elle lui avait déjà cédé ! Alors elle décida de s'abandonner totalement dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait. Et se mit à répondre avec ferveur aux baisers que lui donnait Ichigo. Celui-ci, ravi du changement de comportement de la rousse, se laissa aller enfin lui aussi. Ses mains trouvèrent la culotte de la jeune fille et la lui enlevèrent. Puis doucement, à tâtons, une d'elles partit à la découverte de cette zone tant convoitée. Leurs bouches ne se quittaient pas. Orihime, d'une main, s'accrochait à l'épaule d'Ichigo et de l'autre le caressait par dessus son pantalon. Elle redessinait les contours de sa verge à travers le tissu. Un doigt s'immisça en elle, préparant le terrain pour la suite. Qui ne tarda pas à venir. Elle défit la ceinture et ouvrit le pantalon du roux pour en faire sortir l'objet de son plaisir. Puis trifouilla dans la poche arrière du pantalon pour en ressortir un préservatif dont elle l'habilla. Il avait toujours une protection dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, c'était une des choses qu'elle l'obligeait à avoir toujours sur lui. Pour des fois comme celle-ci.

La mise en situation fut un peu acrobatique mais excitante pour les deux adolescents. Les deux jambes autour de la taille d'Ichigo, Orihime se laissa glisser sur la hampe fièrement dressée. Une fois au fond, Ichigo la colla au mur de nouveau et l'embrassa passionnément, avant de se mettre en mouvement. Il ne savait pas s'il réussirait à la faire jouir et ce n'était pas le but de la présente manœuvre. Il pourrait toujours se rattraper plus tard. Non ce qui l'intéressait, son seul but, c'était de prendre son pied avec elle, de se prouver qu'il avait du désir pour elle, de chasser cette boule qu'il avait au ventre depuis ce matin. Depuis qu'il avait vu son frère, nu sous la douche, se masturber en murmurant son prénom. Il n'était pas comme Kuuran et il le prouvait à l'instant même en s'adonnant aux joies de la chair avec la belle Orihime, une des filles les plus belles du lycée. Sa petite amie attitrée.

Orihime retenait au maximum ses cris et ses gémissements. La position bien qu'excitante commençait à être douloureuse pour son dos, qui frottait contre le mur. Elle se retenait comme elle pouvait aux larges épaules du jeune homme qui labourait ses parois internes. Elle en retirait du plaisir, beaucoup, mais était sûre de rester sur sa faim.

-Les garçons ont de la chance, murmura-t-elle.

-Et pourquoi ? demanda Ichigo.

-Parce qu'ils atteignent l'orgasme plus facilement que les filles, lui répondit-elle malicieusement.

-Tu y arriveras ?

-Non …Vas y à fond ! ordonna-t-elle.

-A vos ordres, Taïcho ! répondit-il malicieusement.

Ichigo redoubla d'efforts, s'enfonçant plus profondément à l'intérieur de la rousse, accélérant ses coups de reins. Le plaisir s'intensifia dans les deux corps en sueur et Ichigo jouit en étouffant son cri dans le cou de la rousse. Il resta alors immobile quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle. Puis il se détacha du mur entraînant Orihime avec lui. La jeune fille se dégagea de son étreinte et remit sa culotte avant de s'asseoir au sol. Ichigo s'assit lui aussi et se pencha pour embrasser tendrement sa partenaire. Il était rhabillé lui aussi, le préservatif usagé dans une de ses poches rejoindrait la poubelle un peu plus tard.

-Tu en veux ? demanda Inoue en tendant une bouteille d'eau au roux.

-Oui, merci.

Il prit la bouteille et en but un peu le temps qu'Orihime vérifie sa tenue et sa coiffure. Puis il l'aida à se relever et ils descendirent dans les couloirs pour rejoindre leur classe. Ils n'avaient pas entendu la cloche sonner mais se doutaient bien que les cours avaient repris. Et pour cause, ils croisèrent Ishida dans les couloirs.

-Vous étiez où ? demanda celui-ci en remontant ses lunettes, d'un ton plein de reproches.

-Sur …

-A l'infirmerie, coupa Ichigo. Hime ne se sentait pas trop bien … alors je l'ai accompagné.

La jeune fille rougit. Elle n'aimait pas la façon dont Ichigo se comportait avec Uryu, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. Elle avait essayé, sans réel succès. Ichigo était jaloux de l'attention dont le brun couvait la jeune femme, sans que celui-ci s'en rendre vraiment compte, et du fait aussi que la jeune fille s'inquiétait sans cesse pour le brun. Uryu n'appréciait guère le fait qu'Ichigo trompe Inoue et que cela soit connu de tous. Ils se parlaient le moins possible, cherchant toujours à rabaisser l'autre, et au pire, ils s'ignoraient.

-C'est vrai, Inoue ? demanda Ishida, suspicieux.

-Oui, Ishida-kun, murmura-t-elle.

Ichigo passa un bras provocateur autour des épaules de la jeune femme et continua sa route, l'entraînant avec lui vers la classe. Ishida les regarda s'éloigner sans pour autant les suivre. Mais lui aussi devait retourner en classe. Il n'était sorti que parce que c'était son rôle de délégué d'aller à la recherche des retardataires. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et fronça les sourcils. En cet instant, il ne savait de qui il était jaloux. Ichigo, parce qu'Inoue s'occupait de lui, le couvrant dès que possible. Ou Orihime, pour être tenue comme ça par le roux. Uryu secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas l'heure de se mettre à fantasmer sur ce qu'il avait vu sur le toit. Ce n'était pas le moment pour s'imaginer à la place d'Orihime.

* * *

><p>Il était tranquillement installé sur le toit du petit local technique se trouvant sur le toit du bâtiment principal. Il s'y était réfugié pour être tranquille et pour réfléchir. Mais il n'avait pas été seul longtemps. Enfin, seul si il l'était puisque personne ne pouvait le voir, par contre, lui pouvait voir et entendre ceux qui se trouvaient sur le toit du bâtiment scolaire. Et pour comble, c'était son frère et sa greluche qui étaient montés. Pas moyen d'être tranquille. Il fallait toujours qu'il ait cette tentation sous les yeux.<p>

Il porta de nouveau sa fiole à la bouche et en avala une gorgée. Allongé et silencieux comme il était, ils ne devaient pas se douter de sa présence. Il jouait donc les voyeurs sans le vouloir et se dit qu'il devait sûrement avoir un mauvais karma quand il entendit les gémissements des deux adolescents. Ichigo était en train de se faire Orihime, là contre le mur du local technique sur lequel il était.

Il but une nouvelle fois, pour oublier ce qu'il entendait, pour oublier cette envie qui commençait à naître dans son bas ventre. Il se sentait durcir et se décida malgré tout à se soulager. Encore une fois. Pourquoi fallait-il que son frère soit ainsi ? Si sexy dans ses gémissements ? Si bandant dans ses mouvements ?

Doucement, il se caressa, faisant monter son plaisir au rythme de celui du couple sous lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de les voir pour les imaginer. Il n'avait pas besoin de les voir pour s'imaginer faire la même chose à Ichigo. Il atteint l'orgasme peu de temps après le roux et resta immobile le temps qu'ils partent. Il observa un instant sa main souillée avant de la porter à sa bouche et de lécher son sperme. C'était un moyen comme un autre d'effacer toutes traces. Il s'était habitué au goût. Celui d'Ichigo était presque identique.

Kuuran finit par descendre lui aussi et rentra dans le bâtiment. Il descendit les escaliers et tomba nez à nez dans le couloir avec Ishida. Celui-ci était de dos et marmonnait quelque chose en regardant s'éloigner le couple de roux.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Ishida ? demanda-t-il narquois.

-Rien qui te concerne, Kurosaki, lâcha-t-il d'un ton neutre.

-Tsss … Me fait pas croire que ça te plait de les voir ainsi !

-Même si c'était le cas, ce n'est pas à toi que j'en parlerais.

-Et à qui alors ?fit le décoloré ironique. A Inoue ? M'étonnerais … elle n'a d'yeux que pour lui…

Kuuran se mit lui en marche, frôlant Uryu au passage. Celui-ci respira une odeur d'alcool qui ne lui plut guère. Il attrapa le bras de l'adolescent le forçant à se retourner et planta son regard dans le sien.

-Il est interdit de boire dans l'enceinte du lycée, gronda le brun.

-Tout comme il est interdit de se battre. De toute façon, j'ai pas assez bu pour être saoul … alors ne craint rien !

Kuuran se détacha brutalement de la prise d'Uryu et se dirigea vers sa classe. Uryu remonta ses lunettes, mécontent. Décidément, les frères Kurosaki n'étaient pas bons pour sa santé. Vraiment pas bons. Il allait devoir faire quelque chose concernant Kuuran. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser boire dans l'école. Tout comme il ne pouvait pas le laisser se saouler.

Kuuran entra dans la classe juste après son frère et juste devant Uryu. La prof les regarda impassiblement. Elle connaissait assez les phénomènes pour ne pas s'énerver outre mesure. Elle les laissa rejoindre leurs places.

-Bien ! Maintenant que tout le monde est là…

Son regard insista sur Ichigo qui regardait en l'air, Orihime qui rougit en baissant la tête et Kuuran qui la regardait avec un grand sourire.

-Nous allons pouvoir commencer.

* * *

><p>Il était tard. Même pour lui. Il avait avancé ses devoirs et maintenant, il n'avait plus rien pour occuper son esprit. Il n'arrêtait pas de voir et revoir cette scène qu'il avait surpris ce midi. Une scène qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir. Une scène qui n'aurait jamais dû se produire. Ichigo était vraiment un être dégoûtant. Obliger Orihime à faire ça sur le toit de l'école. Il en frissonnait de colère. Comment pouvait-il faire ça à la jeune fille ? Il devait bien reconnaître qu'il tenait à elle, plus qu'il ne le laissait voir. Mais elle était l'une des rares personnes pouvant le comprendre et ayant assez de sensibilité pour agir normalement avec lui. Tout le monde agissait comme s'il était en sucre ou alors porteur d'une maladie grave et extrêmement contagieuse.<p>

Ce qui l'ennuyait le plus c'est qu'il avait la preuve qu'il était jaloux de la jeune femme. Il se voyait à sa place, prit par Ichigo à même ce mur. Son imagination l'emmenait très loin, trop loin, s'il ne lui tenait pas la bride. D'ailleurs, il n'y arrivait plus. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas faire ça, mais c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour distraire son corps et son esprit de ses envies malsaines.

Il sortit de son lit et se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Là, il s'enferma et se déshabilla. Il évita de se regarder dans la glace, n'aimant pas le reflet qu'elle lui renvoyait. Surtout avec ce qu'il allait faire. Il farfouilla dans un tiroir et en ressortit une petite boite. Puis, une fois installé dans la douche, l'ouvrit. Dedans se trouvait son trésor, ce avec quoi il allait oublier Ichigo et son envie d'être sien.

Doucement comme à chaque fois, il prit entre ses doigts la lame tranchante. Vous savez une de ses lames à double tranchant, une de ses petites lames métalliques, légères comme une plume. Il l'observa un moment, se faisant refléter la lumière dedans, jouant avec le reflet. Mais quand il sentit son sexe pulser une nouvelle fois, il n'hésita pas et la posa sur l'intérieur de son bras gauche, juste au dessus du coude. Une seconde s'écoula ainsi, le temps suspendu, puis il tira dessus, laissant une trainée rouge très fine à la place. Il n'avait pas appuyé dessus, alors juste une goutte de sang perla. Il la regarda descendre le long de sa peau pâle, toujours aussi fasciné par le contraste entre cette couleur si vive à l'intérieur de lui et sa peau si claire, si pâle.

Uryu avait l'impression de se sentir vivant, ou en tout cas, d'avoir de la vie à l'intérieur de lui. La plupart du temps, il aurait très bien pu ne pas exister, ça revenait au même. Seule Inoue se faisait du souci pour lui. Il grimaça en pensant à la rousse et ce qu'il avait entraperçu lui revint en mémoire en même temps que son désir malsain. Il posa une nouvelle fois la lame sur sa peau délicate, juste au dessus de la première trace et tira en appuyant un peu plus sur la lame. Cette fois, il ressentit la douleur salvatrice. Il avait mal, juste assez pour le dire. Il faut dire que depuis le temps, il devenait plus résistant à la douleur et il lui en fallait toujours plus pour réussir à chasser ce qui le hantait.

Une troisième et une quatrième ligne rouge prirent place sur son bras. C'était suffisant pour ce soir. Il n'avait plus Ichigo en tête. Il se releva, ouvrit la douche et laissa l'eau chaude venir avant de se placer sous le jet. Le liquide incolore était teinté de rouge dans le bac à douche, prouvant une fois encore qu'il avait appuyé de plus en plus fort.

Une fois rincé de la dernière trace rouge, il se sécha et s'appliqua à panser ses nouvelles marques. Il se sentait bien en cet instant. La douleur lancinante dans son bras empêchait son esprit et son corps de divaguer sur le corps d'Ichigo. Il allait pouvoir dormir tranquille. Et avec un peu de chance, demain aurait effacé ses envies malsaines.

* * *

><p><em>Surprises? Hein avouez! Bon je vous avais prévenue en même temps, non?<em>


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Il était tranquillement installé comme à son habitude sur le toit du local technique, se trouvant sur le toit du bâtiment principal. Invisible aux yeux de tous, il n'avait alors pour simple horizon que le ciel et les toits des bâtiments lointains. L'école était assez vaste et ceinturée par de grands boulevards, laissant ainsi un espace vide assez … plaisant. Il repensait doucement à la soirée de la veille. Il s'était encore prit la tête avec son père, celui-ci en ayant marre de son laisser-aller et de son arrogance. Mais s'il agissait ainsi c'était pour s'abstenir de sauter Ichigo devant tout le monde. Il mettait tout son cœur dans cette abstinence. Il se concentrait comme il pouvait pour éviter de prendre son jumeau contre lui, comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire étant plus jeunes. Petits, ils se quittaient rarement, ils se touchaient constamment. Si bien qu'au moment de l'adolescence et des premiers émois, ils avaient laisser les contacts se faire plus … intimes, plus … appuyés, jusqu'à ce que finalement, ils découvrent les joies du sexe ensemble, petit à petit. Mais en entrant au lycée, quelque chose s'était rompu, Ichigo ne supportant plus aucun contact avec son frère. Et Kuuran n'avait fait qu'accumuler frustration et amertume, rancœur et regrets. Ichigo n'était plus à lui alors que lui, lui appartenait encore. Il souffla une nouvelle fois et ferma les yeux. Décidément, même quand il n'était pas là, il faisait tout pour le faire chier. Lentement, il sortit sa flasque et la porta à ses lèvres, laissant le liquide couler dans sa gorge et soulager sa peine et le défaire de ses envies.

-Je sais que tu es là, Kurosaki.

Kuuran sursauta. Il avait reconnu la voix d'Ishida et il se demandait bien pourquoi le délégué le cherchait. Mais surtout comment savait-il où chercher? Il se décida de sortir de sa cachette puisque de toute façon, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire.

-Je suis là, fit-il en se levant.

Ishida se retourna et vit l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs descendre du toit du local technique. Il avait donc eut raison d'aller le chercher là. Il le regarda, pensif. Ils avaient le même physique, les mêmes mouvements et il ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard courir sur le corps de Kuuran et de s'attarder sur ses fesses. Il cacha sa rougeur en remontant ses lunettes quand Kuuran lui fit face.

-Qu'est-c'tu m'veux?

-Urahara-sensei veut te voir, lui répondit simplement l'ébène. Suis-moi.

Ishida se retourna et commença à se diriger vers les escaliers. Une fois arrivé à la porte, il se rendit compte que Kuuran n'avait pas bougé. Il jura tout bas, retourna prés du jeune homme, l'attrapa par le bras et le traina à sa suite. Kuuran s'exclama mais finalement se laissa faire. Jouer avec Ishida lui faisait oublier ses envies concernant son frère. Ce qui fit apparaître un petit sourire sur ses lèvres maquillées de noir.

Ils traversèrent ainsi les couloirs du lycée, ne rencontrant que peu d'élèves à cette heure. Cependant, ceux-ci étaient atterrés de voir Ishida, un élève calme, légèrement énervé à cet instant précis, tiré derrière lui un Kuuran, connu pour ses accès de rage dés qu'on l'approchait d'un peu trop près, souriant comme un imbécile heureux.

Ishida s'en foutait royalement de ce que pourrait penser les autres élèves. Tout ce qui lui importait était d'amener le plus rapidement possible cet abruti de Kurosaki Kuuran devant Urahara-sensei et puis après de rentrer chez lui. Il en avait plus que marre des Kurosaki. Déjà Ichigo lui pourrissait la vie à lui donner des envies qu'il ne devrait pas avoir, et voilà que maintenant, il ne pouvait plus regarder Kuuran sans penser à Ichigo et à ce qu'il avait envie de lui faire faire. Il se maudit et se dit qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse quelque chose pour changer cet état de fait.

Il ouvrit la porte donnant sur la salle des professeurs sans frapper et se dirigea droit sur le bureau de leur professeur principal. Celui-ci releva les yeux du document qu'il était en train de lire et sourit niaisement à Ishida, mettant encore un peu plus en colère l'élève.

-Je vous amène Kurosaki, Urahara-sensei.

-Je vois ça Ishida-kun, fit malicieux Urahara.

Ishida souffla et lâcha Kuuran qui observait, un petit air amusé sur le visage, Ishida se mettre dans tous ses états. Et apparemment, il n'était pas le seul. Le prof aussi semblait s'amuser de la situation.

-Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi … sensei, répondit Ishida en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce prof avait décidé de veiller sur lui. Mais ça le gonflait. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un adulte derrière lui à vérifier ce qu'il faisait et comment il se comportait. Encore une idée farfelue de son père. Qu'il aille au diable d'ailleurs celui-là aussi!

Il allait se retourner quand il entendit Urahara l'interpeller.

-Ce que j'ai à dire à Kurosaki-kun ... te regarde aussi Ishida-kun.

-Et de quoi s'agit-il? Fit Uryu en croisant les bras sur son torse et en foudroyant du regard le blond.

-Asseyez-vous d'abord, éluda-t-il en désignant d'un geste les deux chaises vides devant son bureau.

Heureusement pour eux, la salle des profs était vide. Urahara n'avait donc nullement besoin de faire attention aux autres profs. Il pouvait parler en toute liberté avec ses deux élèves et ceux-ci pourraient répondre de même.

-Et vous m'voulez quoi au juste? Demanda Kuuran en s'asseyant nonchalamment sur une des chaises.

-Porter à ta connaissance l'état déplorable de tes notes, répondit le blond. Il me semble remarquer un relâchement assez important depuis quelques semaines.

-Et alors? Fit-il agressivement.

-Et bien … je préfère en parler avec toi et trouver une solution, voir si elle porte ses fruits ... avant d'en parler à ton père.

Kuuran ne put s'empêcher de grimacer à la mention de son père. Il avait tendance à oublier qu'Urahara et Isshin étaient des amis proches, très proches. Il arrivait parfois au blond de venir passer un week-end à la maison. Et il se doutait bien qu'il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à le dénoncer à son père. Il n'avait pas envie de subir les foudres paternelles, la déception chez ses petites sœurs et l'arrogance d'Ichigo concernant leurs … différences.

Ishida regarda du coin de l'œil le changement de comportement du décoloré. Comment la simple mention de son père pouvait-il le mettre dans cet état d'abattement? En y réfléchissant bien, il n'était pas une référence, son père l'exaspérait au mieux. Mais ne l'accablait pas comme ça avait l'air d'être pour Kuuran.

-Et c'est quoi l'deal? Demanda l'adolescent résigné.

-Ishida-kun va te donner des cours de rattrapage et de soutien, fit Urahara un grand sourire sur le visage.

* * *

><p>Le couloir était bondé à cette heure. La cloche venait de sonner la pause du midi et tous n'avaient qu'une hâte, sortir des classe et aller casser la croute. Inoue Orihime ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Jeune fille assez enjouée, elle adorait la pause midi qui lui permettait de sortir dehors et de s'aérer. Elle lui permettait aussi de retrouver ses amies et de rire avec elle. Elle sortait de sa classe, discutant avec Arisawa Tatsuki, sa meilleure amie et Honsho Chizuru, petite brune à lunettes, toute aussi enjouée qu'elle. La rousse ne vit pas la personne qu'elle percuta et qui l'envoya glisser par terre. Alors que Chizuru aidait Orihime à se relever, Tatsuki s'était déjà planté devant l'agresseur. Enfin plutôt, l'agresseuse.<p>

-Hallibel! Tu l'as fait exprès! C'est quoi ton problème? Enragea l'ébène.

-Je n'ai pas de problème, Arisawa. Si Inoue ne voit pas où elle va, ce n'est pas de ma faute.

Derrière la grande blonde qu'était Hallibel Tia, se tenaient ses trois amies Apache, Mirarose et Sunsun. Toutes trois pimbêches suivant leur meneuse et leader des Cheerleader du lycée. La fille la plus populaire et ses trois amies. Tatsuki serra les dents. Elle savait qu'une fois encore Orihime allait laisser passer et faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais elle, elle n'en pouvait plus de la façon dont la blonde harcelait son amie. Car oui c'était bel et bien du harcèlement. Heureusement Inoue n'était pas seule. Elle ne la laissait plus seule depuis la dernière fois où Hallibel avait réussit à la coincer dans les vestiaires. Elle avait récupéré son amie en pleurs et nue, trempée et prostrée sous la douche. Tout ce qui en avait découlé était qu'elle assurait la protection de son amie. Et aussi qu'Ichigo était un peu plus présent aux côtés d'Orihime. En tant que petit ami.

-Ce n'est rien, Tatsuki, fit Inoue en lissant sa jupe. Hallibel ne m'a pas vue, c'est tout. Elle a peut être oublié de mettre ses lunettes ce matin?

Toutes ouvrirent les yeux de surprise, bien qu'à des degrés différents. C'était la première fois qu'Orihime répliquait de la sorte. Un petit sourire s'inscrivit sur les lèvres de l'ébène. Peut être que finalement la rousse en avait assez de se faire marcher dessus par la blonde.

-De quoi … commença à gronder Hallibel en se redressant.

Elle esquiva un pas en avant mais Tatsuki se mit entre elle et Orihime, la stoppant pour le coup. Hallibel savait qu'elle devait éviter toutes confrontations physiques avec la karatéka sous peine d'en ressortir amochée et pas qu'un peu. Elle n'était même par sûre d'avoir le dessus. Et s'il y a bien une chose qu'elle ne supportait pas, c'était de perdre.

-Je pense plutôt que c'est à Inoue de porter des lunettes, minauda Sunsun. Si elle n'a pas vu Hallibel-chan, alors que celle-ci occupait prioritairement le couloir … Oh mais c'est vrai! Encore faudrait-il que tu en ai les moyens!

Un petit sourire victorieux s'inscrivit sur le visage des quatre Cheerleader, hautaines et sûr d'elles. Seulement ce fut de courte durée. Dans l'encadrement de la porte venait d'apparaitre Unohana-sensei. Et son sourire bienveillant.

-Je ne pense pas qu'aucune de vous deux n'ait besoin de lunettes … par contre, je sais qui aurait besoin d'exercices supplémentaires.

Le professeur de sciences laissa un petit silence faire son effet et toutes hochèrent la tête avant de la saluer et de partir. Hallibel frôla Orihime et lui souffla à l'oreille.

-Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne te jette.

La rousse ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. La froideur avec laquelle la blonde avait dit ça lui faisait envisager le pire. Elle sursauta en sentant la main de Tatsuki se poser sur son bras et leva un visage triste vers son amie.

-Ne la crois pas Orihime. Ne la crois surtout pas.

Puis elles furent entrainées par Chizuru qui entreprit de les faire rire en leur racontant ses derniers exploits. Elle avait enfin réussit à obtenir un rendez-vous avec l'infirmière. En dehors du lycée.

* * *

><p>Il se demandait encore bien comment il s'était laissé entrainer là dedans. Mais il faut dire que Kisuke avait le chic pour lui faire faire ce qu'il voulait. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul à qui le blond réussissait à faire faire ce qu'il voulait. Personne n'échappait bien longtemps à Urahara Kisuke. Seulement pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il mêle Ishida à tout ça? C'est vrai ça! Ishida était solitaire et renfermé. Sauf que lui aussi, en y réfléchissant bien. Kuuran frappa dans un petit caillou qui ne lui avait rien fait à part se trouver sur son chemin et soupira encore. Ishida n'habitait pas très loin de chez lui et voilà qu'il s'y rendait pour la deuxième fois. La première avait eut lieu juste après qu'ils eurent accepté. Lui et Ishida. Même si le délégué de classe l'avait fait à contre cœur.<p>

Kuuran soupira une nouvelle fois et continua sa route. Il arriva devant la maison d'Ishida et sourit. Finalement, il allait peut être oublier ses soucis avec l'ébène, vu comment celui-ci réagissait en sa présence. Il sonna et n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Le cœur de l'adolescent s'arrêta une seconde. Devant lui se tenait un homme, cheveux blancs et court, petites lunettes en acier et impeccable dans son costume gris. Il devina bien vite qu'il s'agissait du père du délégué de classe. Ils avaient le même air froid.

-C'est pour quoi? Demanda-t-il d'un ton autoritaire.

-Laisse Ryuken … c'est pour moi, fit une voix venant de l'intérieur de la maison.

Le dit Ryuken se tourna vers son fils alors que celui-ci approchait. Ils se défièrent un moment du regard avant que le plus âgé ne se décide à sortir de la maison, ce qui était visiblement son but premier. _Bonjour l'ambiance,_ se dit Kuuran. Il vit alors apparaître Uryu sur le pas de la porte, l'air tout aussi fermé que son père. Mais dans une tenue nettement plus décontracté. Tout en blanc, pantalon de toile et chemise ouverte sur un débardeur. Kuuran ne put s'empêcher de se faire la réflexion qu'habillé ainsi, Uryu était … appétissant.

-Entre Kurosaki, fit-il toujours aussi froid.

-B'jour Ishida, sourit l'invité avant d'entrer et de suivre Ishida après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui.

L'ébène les conduisit à la cuisine, grand pièce spacieuse et blanche. À vrai dire de tout ce que Kuuran avait vu de la maison était blanc. Il aimerait bien aller vérifier dans la chambre de son soutien.

-Pourquoi on s'met ici? Questionna innocemment Kuuran.

-Et où voudrais-tu qu'on aille? Lui répondit Uryu, toujours fermé.

-J'sais pas moi … Dans ta chambre.

Kuuran lui offrit un des ses grands sourires et il eut le plaisir de voir l'ébène soupirer en secouant négativement la tête. Cependant, la petite rougeur ne lui échappa pas.

-Vous vous croyez si irrésistibles que ça?

-Vous?

-Les Kurosaki.

-Me met dans l'même panier qu'mon frère! Cracha Kuuran. J'ai rien à voir avec lui et avec sa façon de traiter sa petite amie.

-Qu'en sais-je? fit Uryu en haussant les épaules.

-J'suis fidèle … pas comme lui. Et le pire c'est que tout l'monde le sait! Il peut même pas être discret, en plus !

-On dirait que tu n'approuves pas …

-Je n'approuve en rien son comportement … on traite pas comme ça la personne qu'on aime... en tout cas moi j'la traite pas comme ça.

-Et comment alors?

-Si tu veux savoir … faudrait qu'tu sortes avec moi! Fit Kuuran sûr de lui.

-Dans tes rêves Kurosaki. Dans tes rêves.

Kuuran partit dans un grand éclat de rire devant l'air renfrogné d'Uryu. Il avait raison, l'ébène lui faisait oublier.

Le reste de l'après midi se passa tranquillement. Kuuran était attentif à ce que lui expliquait Uryu, au plus grand étonnement de celui-ci. Mais il restait égal à lui-même ne pouvant s'empêcher de faire des allusions plus ou moins salaces. Uryu était cependant étonné, l'adolescent semblait déjà savoir tout ça et l'avoir bien compris, alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas de meilleures notes?

-Je ne vois pas l'intérêt, lui répondit Kuuran quand il lui posa la question.

-L'intérêt?

-Oui … on m'a toujours comparé à lui … il est né le premier … il a toujours été considéré comme le fils et moi comme la copie … je ne suis en rien comme lui … et je fais tout pour que tous le comprennent.

Un petit silence suivit cette confession pour le moins étonnante venant du décoléré. Uryu était à la fois touché par cet aveu et en même temps troublé. Il fallait vraiment que Kuuran lui fasse un minimum confiance pour lui dire ça, et en même temps, il découvrait chez l'adolescent une facette que personne ne devait connaître.

-Dis quelque chose!

-Et bien je suis surpris qu'on vous compare tout le temps … vous n'avez rien en commun! Déclara l'ébène, une rougeur sur les joues de nouveau présente.

Kuuran sourit devant cette rougeur. Elle lui allait si bien. Il avait rarement passé un après midi comme ça. Uryu pouvait être d'une compagnie tout à fait agréable, même s'il était cynique au possible. Cependant, il était intelligent et avec un sens de l'humour que Kuuran appréciait. En y réfléchissant bien, ils avaient beaucoup de points communs. Une certaine solitude. Des rapports conflictuels avec leurs pères. Avec les autres aussi.

Uryu se leva et se mit en devoir d'éviter de regarder Kuuran. Celui-ci lui faisait trop penser à Ichigo, même s'il n'avait en commun que le corps. Et encore! Kuuran se décolorait les cheveux et portait des lentilles de couleurs, transformant ses yeux ambres en deux orbes noirs et ors. Beaucoup trouvaient son regard déroutant mais pour Uryu, il l'aidait. Il avait en face de lui Kuuran et non Ichigo, et il le voyait bien à travers ses yeux.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose?

-Tu bois quoi toi?

-Du thé.

-M'aurais étonné, murmura le décoloré.

Uryu se retourna pour contempler Kuuran qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

-Tu disais? Fit-il froidement.

-Comme toi, répondit l'autre dans un grand sourire niais.

Uryu se retourna et se mit en devoir de préparer le thé. Kuuran lui se retourna aussi et put ainsi observer l'ébène de dos. Il était incontestablement au goût du décoloré. Il se demandait s'il devait tenter quelque chose ou pas. S'il devait le faire maintenant ou attendre un peu. Il suivait des yeux les mouvements du délégué, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux des muscles qu'il voyait rouler sous ses vêtements. Doucement, il dériva jusqu'aux fessiers, qu'il trouva tout à fait … sexy. Ce mec était une bombe et il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Il ne se mettait pas en valeur à l'école. Alors que là … Kuuran se dit qu'il avait de la chance finalement.

-Pourquoi souris-tu comme un imbécile ?

-J'me disais que Kisuke est vraiment tordu, lui répondit Kuuran sans cesser de sourire.

-Kisuke? Urahara Kisuke?

-Ouais! C'est un ami à mon père, j'le connais depuis que j'suis tout petit. C'est d'ailleurs un des rares à ne faire aucune comparaison entre moi et mon frère.

Uryu posa doucement sur la table tasses et théière. Le tout fumant. Il n'osait poser plus de questions à Kuuran. Peut être une prochaine fois. Il les servit et chacun contempla silencieusement sa tasse et la fumée en sortant, se perdant dans ses pensées un court instant.

Ils furent tirés de leur introspection par une boule de poils qui sauta sur les genoux d'Uryu avant de sauter sur la table. L'ébène releva brusquement les bras et renversa sa tasse sur lui. Il poussa un cri de douleur et s'écarta vivement de la table, faisant tomber sa tasse et ce qu'il en restait par terre. Kuuran posa la sienne et se leva à son tour, voulant aider l'ébène.

-Saleté de chat! Jura l'ébène.

-Faut qu't'enlèves ta chemise, fit sérieusement Kuuran.

Uryu lui lança un regard froid, lui disant de se mêler de ce qui le regardait. Mais, Kuuran savait ce qu'il fallait faire dans des cas de brûlures.

-J'veux juste t'aider, Ishida.

-J'ai pas besoin d'aide, grogna ce dernier.

-Si! Répondit Kuuran catégorique. Je sais ce qu'il faut faire. Mon père est médecin, j'te rappelle.

Uryu lui lança un autre regard noir, mais Kuuran n'en tint pas compte. Il s'approcha de l'ébène et commença à lui enlever sa chemise. Et se figea en voyant le corps de l'adolescent. Sur ses bras, il pouvait voir de fines cicatrices courir des coudes aux épaules.

Uryu le ramena à la réalité en refermant sa chemise sur lui. Il ne voulait pas que Kuuran le dévisage comme ça. Il ne voulait que personne ne soit au courant. Personne ne devait l'être. Il ne voulait en aucun avoir à se justifier.

-Elle est où ta salle de bains? Demanda Kuuran en plantant son regard, déterminé, dans celui, troublé, d'Uryu.

Ce dernier bugea quelque secondes et Kuuran en profita, attrapant son poignet et sortant de la cuisine à la recherche de la salle de bains. Il traversa le couloir et finit par ouvrir la bonne porte. Là, il coinça Uryu, toujours sous le choc de son comportement, contre le lavabo et entreprit de lui enlever sa chemise.

-Arrête ça!

-Tu t'es brulé! Laisse-moi te soigner! Fit Kuuran sérieusement.

-Je peux le faire tout seul, répondit Uryu.

-Non! Laisse-moi t'aider.

Le ton presque suppliant surpris l'ébène qui du coup se laissa faire. Kuuran lui enleva son débardeur, faisant attention au corps qu'il avait entre les mains. Il vit alors les mêmes cicatrices courir sur le torse d'Uryu, mais réussit à passer outre. Il fouilla alors dans un placard sortant une petite serviette et la trempant dans l'eau froide avant de la passer sur le torse rougit par le thé. Il entendit clairement Uryu soupirer de bien être et se mordit la lèvre inférieure tant ce son était … équivoque.

-T'as d'la biafine?

-Dans le placard du haut.

Kuuran ouvrit le dit placard et trouva le tube blanc. Puis reporta son attention sur Uryu. Celui-ci évitait clairement de le regarder. A cause de ses cicatrices? À cause de son comportement? Ou bien parce que la situation pouvait être … gênante pour lui du fait de leur promiscuité? Il secoua la tête et reporta toute son attention sur son patient. Il ouvrit le tube et commença à étaler la crème blanche et apaisante sur le bras d'Uryu puis sur son torse. Il eut alors tout le loisir d'apprécier la douceur de la peau sous ses doigts. Et apparemment, il n'était pas le seul.

Uryu avait fermé les yeux et le contact délicat des doigts de Kuuran sur son torse n'était pas sans effet. Il était étonné par la douceur et le professionnalisme avec lesquels procédaient Kuuran. Il ne l'aurait pas cru capable de ça, ni même avec ce savoir. Il fronça les sourcils pour lui même. Il ne le connaissait pas alors comment aurait-il pu savoir.

-Je te fais mal? Demanda doucement le décoloré.

-Non, répondit Uryu, défroissant ses sourcils. C'est juste … c'est juste que je ne te croyais pas capable.

-De te porter les premiers soins ?

-Entre autre …

-Et ?

-Je me trompais … je ne pouvais pas savoir parce que je ne te connais pas.

Kuuran stoppa son geste, ses doigts toujours posés contre la peau d'Uryu, et releva le regard vers le blessé. Celui-ci rougit légèrement. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-Et … ça te donne envie de me connaître? Souffla-t-il.

-Disons … disons que oui … ça pourrait donner envie de te connaître un peu plus, lâcha l'ébène rougissant encore plus.

Un petit silence suivit cette déclaration et chacun de leur coté, ils essayèrent de se maitriser. Kuuran continua consciencieusement d'étaler de la biafine sur le torse rougi, s'attardant inconsciemment sur les tétons et sur certaines cicatrices plus marquées que les autres. Il trouvait le corps d'Uryu à son goût. Il trouvait Uryu à son goût et c'était bien la première fois qu'un autre homme que son frère lui faisait de l'effet. En tout cas à ce point.

Uryu avait les yeux toujours fermés, savourant les caresses. Personne ne l'avait touché comme ça, avec tant de douceur. Tant d'attention. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit soupir de bien être de temps en temps. Il savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'Ichigo mais de Kuuran et s'il trouvait le corps du roux à son goût, Kuuran avait le même. Cependant il se rendait bien compte que ce n'était pas son fantasme qui le caressait. Il se demandait s'il arriverait à en faire abstraction.

Il sentit des lèvres effleurés les siennes et ouvrit brutalement les yeux pour découvrir le visage de Kuuran prés du sien. Trop prés.

-Que …

-Ne t'inquiètes pas … j'ai jamais mordu personne.

Et avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoi que se soit, Kuuran était déjà sorti de la salle de bains.

* * *

><p><em>bon alors? vous en pensez quoi? ça avance non?<em>


	4. Chapter 3

_Réponse aux reviews : _

_Naemilo : ça me fait très plaisir ! et oui mon blog est mort il y a quelque temps (pour plus d'info va voir mon profil) et du coup voilà que je squatte ici et que je publie tout ce qui s'y trouvait XD tu auras donc un chapitre par semaine XD_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 3 :<strong>

Il commençait à faire nuit dehors. Il est vrai que les jours raccourcissaient vite en cette période de l'année, aussi décida-t-il de se dépêcher un peu pour rentrer. Il remonta un peu le col de son manteau et souffla fortement. Il venait de passer un autre après midi studieux chez Ishida. Depuis l'incident, c'était le troisième. Environ un par semaine. Et s'il n'avait en rien changé son comportement vis à vis de l'ébène, il avait bien remarqué que celui-ci essayait de faire de même. Sans y parvenir tout à fait.

Kuuran laissa ses pensées vagabonder aux souvenirs de l'après midi. Ishida s'était une fois de plus montré étonné par son intelligence et ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi il faisait exprès de se saboter.

-C'est rien qu'pour emmerder les autres! Avait-il répondu.

-Pourquoi?

-J'sais pas … mais j'ai l'impression que quoi que je fasse, de toute façon, ça ne sera jamais assez bien … alors autant faire mauvais dés le départ!

Voilà qui avait clos la discussion. Et comme à chaque fois, Ishida leur servit le thé en ayant au préalable enfermé le chat dehors. Kuuran sourit en repensant au félin coincé dehors entrain de les regarder par la fenêtre. Il en avait profité pour effleurer Ishida quand il lui avait montré la pauvre créature. Celui-ci avait légèrement rougi du contact, comme à chaque fois que le décoloré le touchait ou lui faisait une remarque salace.

Kuuran ne désespérait pas et continuait son approche en douceur de l'adolescent. Il le sentait toujours sur la défensive, pas vraiment habitué qu'on le remarque ou qu'on lui porte ce genre d'attentions. Il y avait aussi une chose qu'il avait remarquée, c'était la façon dont Ishida regardait son frère et la façon dont il le regardait. D'une façon qu'il pensait avoir compris. L'ébène était indéniablement attiré par le roux, ça Kuuran l'avait parfaitement compris. Mais il avait compris aussi qu'il ne le laissait pas indifférent. Après, est-ce qu'Ishida arriverait à faire la différence entre eux. Il pensait bien que oui et s'en réjouit. S'il la jouait finement, il avait peut être toutes ses chances avec le délégué de classe. Il avait peut être enfin trouvé quelqu'un avec qui oublié son frère. Il sourit pour lui-même et se dépêcha de rentrer.

* * *

><p>-Alors c'est à cette heure-là qu'tu rentres?<p>

Kuuran ne se retourna pas. Il n'en avait pas besoin. La voix de son frère était pleine d'une colère retenue et de reproche. Il soupira par avance, sachant parfaitement comment ça allait finir.

-En quoi ça t'regarde? Répondit-il calmement.

-Ça m'regarde que l'vieux n'a pas arrêté de m'gonfler pour savoir où t'étais et que j'ai pas su quoi lui répondre! Voilà en quoi ça m'regarde!

-Tu lui as dit que t'étais pas ma mère?

La réplique mourut dans la gorge d'Ichigo. Comment Kuuran pouvait-il plaisanter avec un sujet aussi sensible? Lui ne pouvait toujours pas parler de leur mère sans avoir un coup au cœur.

-Comment …

-Relax Ichi, relax. Y'a pas mort d'homme ...

-Non Kuuran! J'en ai marre! Tu étais où? Encore en train de fricoter? De t'faire sauter?

-Ichigo!

Les deux adolescents se retournèrent pour découvrir leurs deux jeunes sœurs sur le pas de la porte. Karin ayant posé ses mains sur les oreilles de Yuzu.

-Tu pourrais éviter d'employer ce genre de mots devant les petites, fit doucement remarquer Kuuran.

Puis ayant fini de se défaire de son manteau et de ses bottes, le décoloré passa prés du roux sans le regarder avant d'entrainer Yuzu vers la cuisine.

-Je meurs de faim! S'exclama-t-il.

-Ça tombe bien! Répondit la jeune fille tout sourire.

-Laisse tomber Ichi-ni, fit Karin d'un ton compatissant.

-Jamais, gronda le roux. Jamais!

Avant de partir s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

* * *

><p>Il était tranquillement installé à sa fenêtre, regardant la fumée de sa cigarette s'envoler en dessinant des arabesques gracieuses dans le ciel noir de Karakura. Enfin pas si noir que ça, puisque la pollution lumineuse ne permettait presque plus de voir les étoiles qui devaient peupler le ciel nocturne. Il ne se retourna pas de suite, ne voulant pas rompre le charme de ce moment agréable, mais il savait que son frère ne lâcherait pas le morceau. Ils étaient aussi têtus l'un que l'autre. Il attendit toutefois que ce soit lui qui prenne la parole en premier.<p>

-Où étais-tu? Demanda agressif le roux.

-Là où tu peux pas aller à ma place, répondit-il sans se retourner.

-Tu pourrais au moins me regarder …

-Pas vraiment envie, Ichi. J'te connais et là tu dois avoir les sourcils vachement froncés … et ton petit air de chef.

-Mon petit air de chef ?

-Pas envie de voir ça …

Kuuran cracha une dernière bouffée vers l'extérieur, mis son mégot dans son cendrier portable et ferma la fenêtre doucement. Alors seulement, il se retourna et fixa son frère assez intensément pour que celui-ci finisse par détourner le regard, gêné par ses yeux noirs et ors. Mais pas décontenancé pour autant.

-Tu aurais pu prévenir que tu rentrais plus tard.

-Pas mon genre tu sais bien.

-Peut être … mais il serait temps aussi que tu arrêtes de ne penser qu'à toi et que tu te mettes à penser aux autres et à ce qu'ils peuvent penser. Aller te faire sauter comme …

-Je ne suis pas allé me faire … sauter, comme tu dis si bien. Généralement, c'est plutôt le contraire. Tu devrais le savoir, déclara-t-il d'un ton grivois.

Ichigo ne dit rien, mais avait parfaitement saisi le sous entendu. Heureusement que leur père était absent ce soir et leurs petites sœurs confortablement installées devant la télé. Il était sûr comme ça que personne ne pourrait les entendre. Intérieurement, il enrageait. Comment Kuuran pouvait-il lui faire ça? Il était à lui! Pourquoi son frère avait subitement décidé de lui échapper?

-Alors où étais-tu? Et avec qui?

-Et pourquoi cela te tient-il tellement à cœur de savoir ça?

-Parce que … parce que tu es à moi! Cria le roux.

Kuuran ouvrit de grands yeux avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rires. Il était à lui? Et puis quoi encore! C'était peut être vrai quand ils étaient plus jeunes, quand ils appartenaient l'un à l'autre. Mais plus maintenant. Plus maintenant qu'il n'avait plus le droit de le toucher.

-Tu crois vraiment ça? Demanda sérieusement Kuuran.

-Oui! Réplique violemment Ichigo.

-Je ne t'appartiens plus depuis que j'n'ai plus le droit de t'toucher, j'te signale!

-Si tu m'appartiens toujours! Tu me l'as juré!

-Et toi? M'appartiens-tu toujours?

Ichigo ne sut quoi répondre. Il n'avait jamais rien juré à Kuuran. Alors pourquoi cette question?

-Tsss … tu devrais voir ta tête, pauvre abruti! Allez dégage de ma chambre maintenant!

Ichigo se retrouva un moment décontenancé par l'attitude de son jumeau. Il ne pouvait pas le mettre à la porte comme ça! Il ne pouvait pas lui parler comme ça! Depuis quand leurs relations s'étaient étiolées à ce point? Cependant, il se ressaisit assez rapidement.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu, gronda le roux.

-Et tu crois vraiment que je vais te répondre? Fit le décoloré narquois.

-Je ne sortirais pas tant que je n'aurais pas ma réponse.

Cette simple phrase eut le don de mettre Kuuran en colère. Pour qui se prenait-il à la fin? Il était là à l'emmerder avec ses grands airs et ses questions. Rapidement, il se leva et se planta devant le roux qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Leurs regards s'ancrèrent et aucun des deux ne voulaient perdre la face. Ils savaient tous les deux que beaucoup se jouaient en cet instant. Kuuran finit par attraper le bras d'Ichigo assez violemment pour que celui-ci pousse une exclamation de surprise. Puis il le dirigea vers la porte, qu'il ouvrit en grand, et le jeta presque hors de sa chambre.

-Avec Ishida! Cria-t-il en claquant la porte.

Ichigo, qui avait buté contre le mur en face resta bouche bée devant l'information. Ishida? Comment son frère avait-il put le remplacer par ce binoclard?

* * *

><p>Tout ça l'exaspérait à un point. Comment en était-il arrivé là? Il n'en savait rien. Non, tout ce qu'il savait c'est que depuis qu'il donnait des cours de rattrapage à Kuuran, qui soit dit en passant n'en avait nullement besoin, il ne se reconnaissait plus. Pour un peu il se serait traité d'adolescente amoureuse. Or il ne pouvait pas être amoureux. Tout au plus désirer un corps qui ne lui appartenait pas. Qui ne lui appartiendrait jamais.<p>

Il s'en voulait pour ça. Il trouvait la compagnie du décoloré agréable, même si pour rien au monde, il n'irait lui dire. Mais … mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au roux à chaque fois qu'il voyait son jumeau. Il avait pensé qu'il arriverait à passer outre, mais non. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir Ichigo quand il regardait Kuuran, même si cela ne durait que quelque secondes et qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il avait le décoloré en face de lui. Il y avait toujours ce millième de seconde où c'était le roux qui occupait ses pensées avant que ce ne soit le décoloré.

Il se maudit pour ça! De plus, ça n'arrangeait en rien ses envies malsaines. Elles n'avaient en rien disparues et semblaient même se faire plus fortes par moment. Et le pire, c'est que maintenant, il en avait en pensant à Kuuran!

Il est vrai que l'adolescent ne faisait rien pour l'aider de ce coté là, lui faisant des remarques plus ou moins salaces, l'effleurant ou lui sortant des inepties sur un éventuel flirt entre eux. Mais comment pouvait-il répondre par la positive aux demandes du jeune homme, alors qu'il avait déjà tant de mal à ne serait-ce qu'entretenir une relation amicale avec quelqu'un? Alors une relation amoureuse?

De plus, il ne savait pas si Kuuran faisait exprès pour l'emmerder ou s'il était sincère. Il y avait peu de rumeurs le concernant au lycée, mais une dont il était sûr, le jeune homme était gay! Et lui? Lui n'en savait rien. Enfin si, il savait. Les seules personnes par lesquelles il était attiré étaient des hommes. Ichigo Kurosaki. Et maintenant Kuuran Kurosaki. Décidément, les Kurosaki n'étaient pas bons pour lui!


	5. Chapter 4

_Hello everyone !_

_Allez première chose : c'est les vacances ! Profitez-en un max !_

_Deuxième chose, j'ai commencé un nouveau manga pas mal du tout Area D. il est écrit par Kyoichi Nanatsuki et dessiné par Yang Kyung-il. Il est publié par Pika Edition. Je le conseille vivement si vous aimez la baston, la prison, et les mutants. je n'ai lu que les deux premiers tomes et j'ai déjà hate de lire les autres._

_Bref c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! _

_Bonne lecture et Enjoy !_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 4 :<strong>

Ichigo n'en revenait pas! Son frère, son jumeau venait de le foutre à la porte de sa chambre. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il? Il lui appartenait et lui appartiendrait toujours. Il lui avait promis! Et puis merde! Qu'allait-il faire maintenant? Il avait besoin de sortir, de se changer les idées. Et il savait exactement comment.

Il alla dans sa chambre et attrapa son portable. Il composa le numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur pour n'entendre que le répondeur.

-Vous êtes bien sur le portable d'Orihime. Je suis … ailleurs en ce moment … laissez un message!

-Et merde! Mais qu'ont-ils tous à me faire chier comme ça!

Ichigo raccrocha avant de sourire. Il connaissait quelqu'un qui répondait à tous les coups et qui serait très contente de sortir avec lui.

-Allo ?

-Salut ma belle !

-Ichigo ! Alors comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, bien ! Ça te dirait une petite virée en boite ce soir ?

-Pourquoi pas ? J'amène les filles ?

-Ouais ! On s'retrouve dans une heure devant le lycée ?

-Ok !

Ichigo avait retrouvé le sourire. Il allait passé une excellente soirée. Comme à chaque fois.

* * *

><p>La musique emplissait l'air de ses vibrations. Les corps suivaient le rythme, ondulants, se frôlant. Les regards cherchaient la connivence, l'intérêt mutuel, le même but, la même chose. Ils étaient tous là pour la même chose, danser, s'amuser, et plus si affinités. Eux savaient déjà qu'ils ne finiraient pas la nuit seuls, alors seule comptait la musique et la danse pour l'instant. Ils s'éclataient sans rechercher plus que la simple extase que leurs procuraient la musique. La musique et l'alcool. Les autres n'essayaient même pas de briser leur cercle, voyant bien que ces sept là ne vivaient l'instant que pour eux. Une fois les corps et les esprits bien échauffés, ils quittèrent la boite de nuit et se dirigèrent vers le Love Hôtel situé juste à coté. Ils avaient l'habitude de venir ici. Ils prirent une suite à l'accueil automatique et c'est en gloussant qu'ils rejoignirent la chambre qui allait leur servir d'espace de jeux pour le reste de la nuit.<p>

Ichigo avait Tia à son bras et la blonde n'hésitait pas à se coller à lui. Elle avait sortit le grand jeu avec une jupe qui tenait plus de la maxi ceinture qu'autre chose et un débardeur assez court pour montrer le piercing qu'elle avait au nombril. Ses hauts talons ne la gênaient nullement pour marcher et ne faisaient que rajouter à sa démarche aguicheuse. Ichigo n'en perdait pas une miette. Comment ne pas se sentir un homme avec une femme pareille à son bras ? Il avait fait fort lui aussi. Il portait un pantalon de cuir noir qui moulait admirablement bien ses fesses sans pour autant mettre en doute son orientation sexuelle, et une chemise qui maintenant était ouverte sur son torse et sa tablette de chocolat.

Ils suivaient les autres qui s'amusaient à se courir après dans les couloirs. Il faut dire que Keigo et Mizuiro avaient fort à faire avec les trois amies de Tia. Cela aurait put paraître injuste, deux garçons pour satisfaire trois filles, mais ces trois-là n'avaient nullement besoin d'hommes pour être satisfaites. Elles se satisfaisaient d'elles-mêmes. Et avoir deux 'jouets' à leur disposition les rendaient encore plus joueuses que d'habitude. Ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire aux deux jeunes hommes. Ceux-ci avaient l'habitude de s'amuser avec les trois jeunes femmes. Et ce n'étaient pas pour leur déplaire non plus !

Une fois dans la chambre, ils se mirent tous les cinq à se déshabiller mutuellement, à s'embrasser mutuellement, à se caresser, sans se préoccuper d'Ichigo ou de Tia. Ces deux-là regardaient le spectacle assis dans un grand fauteuil, Tia sur les genoux du roux.

Keigo réussit à s'extraire le temps de trouver la sono et de mettre un peu de musique. Il fut bien vite alpagué par Mirarose qui l'enlaça et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il répondit volontiers, les faisant tomber au sol. La lionne ne resta pas longtemps au dessous et les fit tourner. Elle domina alors de toute sa stature le pauvre brun qui affichait un sourire plus qu'heureux. Elle sourit aussi avant de l'embrasser. Leurs mains se mirent alors à parcourir leurs peaux.

Sur le lit, Mizuiro avait fort à faire avec Sunsun et Apache. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête car les deux jeunes femmes accaparaient sa bouche à tour de rôle, le déshabillant entre chaque baiser. Il avait une main sur chaque jeune femme et les caressaient comme il pouvait. Mais bien vite il ne put rien faire. Elles avaient réussit à le déshabiller entièrement et s'occupaient de lui à tour de rôle. Il ne résista pas longtemps à cette double fellation et se répandit dans la bouche d'Apache. Celle-ci par vraiment contente qu'il n'ait pu de retenir plus longtemps, l'embrassa à pleine bouche, lui faisant ainsi partager sa semence.

-Pouah ! fit Mizuiro en tirant la langue.

-Ça t'apprendra ! Lâcha Apache.

Tous se mirent à rire de la mésaventure du brun. Cependant celui-ci n'en resta pas là. Il se leva et se mit à poursuivre la brune. Il fit par la plaquer contre un mur. Elle détourna la tête ne voulant pas se laisser embrasser. Mizuiro rapprocha encore plus son corps de celui de la brune. Il se mit à lui lécher le lobe d'oreille et à l'embrasser dans le cou.

-Allez Apache … tu vas pas rester fâcher comme ça.

-Je peux … très bien, répondit-elle.

Elle faisait des efforts pour ne pas céder au brun. Il s'amusait à l'exciter et elle savait qu'elle allait bientôt céder. C'était le but non ? Céder aux plaisirs de la chair. Céder à la tentation. Céder à sa propre envie. Elle finit par céder et attrapa le visage du brun entre ses mains pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Sous les bravos des autres.

Ichigo aimait ses parties à plusieurs. Il aimait être l'investigateur de tout ça. Il aimait en être le roi. Et il avait sa reine sur ses genoux. Celle-ci l'embrassait dans le cou tendrement tout en caressant son service trois pièces. De temps en temps elle remontait une de ses mains pour caresser son torse et ses abdominaux avant de retourner cajoler l'objet du délit. Il la laissait faire jusqu'à un certain point. Il aimait se laisser faire jusqu'à un certain point. Ses mains sur sa peau douce et bronzée l'électrisaient et elle répondait par d'autres caresses. Elle suivait d'un œil et d'une oreille les ébats de ses amis. Elle savait que bientôt, ils seraient le centre d'intérêt des cinq autres. Ils les laissaient toujours jouer un peu avant. Et après … et bien après, ils seraient tous les cinq au service de leurs plaisirs à eux deux. Deux cris lui apprirent que Mirarose et Keigo venaient d'atteindre le septième ciel, à même le sol. Elle osa un regard et sourit devant la position du couple, Mirarose ayant encore dominé son amant. Décidément, même quand elle était avec un homme, il fallait qu'elle domine la situation. Sunsun, quant à elle, avait pris son pied toute seule, en regardant ses amis s'ébattre. Elle avait la respiration courte et hachée, les joues rouges et les yeux mis clos. Elle était dans une position lascive, allongée sur le lit, les jambes écartées et ses mains sur son sexe.

Ichigo sourit et donna une petite tape sur les fesses de la blonde. Elle sourit en retour et se leva. Elle commença alors à faire le tour des différents corps alanguis, les caressant et les embrassant. Elle perdit peu à peu ses vêtements et s'allongea nue sur le lit. Elle se positionna au dessus de Sunsun et se mit à lui caresser doucement le visage avant de l'embrasser. L'ébène lui répondit et tous purent alors voir les deux jeunes femmes s'enlacer, se caresser, s'embrasser.

Quand Ichigo n'en put plus, il se leva, se déshabilla et rejoignit les deux jeunes femmes dans le lit. Ce qui fut le signal pour les quatre autres. Le roux se positionna à coté de Sunsun, se mettant à la caresser et à l'embrasser aussi. La pauvre ébène était à la merci de deux pervers. Ce qui n'était pas forcement pour lui déplaire. Elle se laissa faire jusqu'à l'orgasme provoqué par les caresses buccales de la blonde. Celle-ci délaissa alors son amie pour son amant et s'installa sur celui-ci, délogeant par la même occasion Mirarose qui s'occupait de gâter le roux. Celui-ci ne dit rien et laissa la blonde s'installer et l'embrasser. Il savait que la nuit ne faisait que commencer et que Tia réclamait maintenant une chose qu'aucune femme ne pouvait lui donner. Il se sentit habillé d'un préservatif et guida la blonde pour qu'elle s'empale d'elle-même sur sa hampe qui ne demandait que ça. Une fois au fond, et après un soupir de plaisir, Tia se mit en mouvement, les mains d'Ichigo sur les hanches. Les autres se caressaient mutuellement, s'embrassaient, mais caressaient et embrassaient aussi les deux amants. Ils ne perdaient pas une miette du spectacle. Ils avaient tellement l'habitude de s'adonner à ce genre de plaisirs qu'ils donnaient tout dés qu'ils y participaient.

Tia se mit à accélérer, et ses mouvements et ses gémissements. Ichigo l'aidait à maintenir le rythme, il sentait la tension se faire de plus en plus grande, de plus en plus pressente. Il n'en pouvait plus ! Il attrapa la blonde par le cou, l'obligeant à se pencher sur lui et captura sa bouche avec avidité. Le baiser exigeant qu'il lui donna eut raison d'elle. Et de lui. Ils jouirent quasiment en même temps pour le plus grand plaisir de leurs spectateurs qui applaudirent.

-Maintenant c'est à moi tour ! s'écria Mirarose visiblement toute émoustillée.

-Ah non ! fit Apache. C'est à moi. Tu l'as déjà accaparé la dernière fois !

-Elle a raison ! Intervint Sunsun. Laisse le donc un peu aux autres !

-Vous battez pas les filles ! Y'en aura pour tout le monde !

-Et moi alors ? J'compte pour du beurre ? fit tristement Keigo.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui susurra Tia. Je peux te faire bosser ton oral si tu veux.

Le brun retrouva son sourire ce qui fit rire ses amis. La nuit fut longue et pleine de plaisirs pour les sept jeunes gens. Ce ne fut qu'au petit matin qu'ils quittèrent le Love Hôtel. Bras dessus, bras dessous, les trois garçons raccompagnèrent chacune des jeunes filles chez elles avant de se séparer et de rentrer chez eux.

Ichigo allait beaucoup mieux. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi mais était plus que satisfait de sa nuit. Il n'avait pendant ses quelques heures nullement pensé à son frère. Il n'avait nullement pensé à Orihime non plus. Apres tout c'était de sa faute à elle. Elle n'avait qu'à être là et lui répondre. Il écarta rapidement cette pensée. Il aurait tout le loisir de penser à sa petite amie plus tard.

* * *

><p>Il savait que son frère était sortit pour se défouler. Et au vu de sa tenue, ce n'était pas sa petite amie qu'il allait voir, mais l'autre blondasse et sa bande de pétasses. Il finit de fumer tranquillement sa cigarette, rejetant la fumée par la fenêtre. Ses sœurs étaient couchées et son père toujours pas rentré. Il devait faire une garde de nuit à coup sûr et c'est pour ça qu'il avait emmerdé Ichigo avec le fait de savoir où il était. Le vieux n'avait certainement pas envie de le voir débarqué aux urgences comme ça avait put arriver par le passé. Il se tata le pouce, histoire de savoir s'il continuait à ruminer et devait alors sortir une autre cigarette, ou s'il se couchait et se remémorait l'après midi qu'il avait passé avec son tuteur. Il se décida pour la deuxième option.<p>

Il ne pouvait plus nier qu'Uryu était plus qu'à son gout. Mais il voyait bien la réticence de ce dernier. L'ébène avait construit une carapace autour de lui. Quelque chose qu'il pourrait traverser, mais avec beaucoup de patience et de tact. Mais il savait aussi qu'il devait être sûr de lui car, inconsciemment, il n'avait pas envie de faire du mal au jeune homme. Mais il avait vraiment de plus en plus envie de faire partit de son monde, de l'ouvrir au monde et aux autres. Ou tout du moins à lui.

Et c'est avec de images choisi de l'ébène qu'il se coucha, nu. Il savait parfaitement ce qui allait se passer, il avait tout préparé pour ne pas être pris au dépourvu. Un paquet de mouchoirs en papier était prés de lui, prêt à l'emploi. Il passa doucement ses mains sur son corps, imaginant qu'il s'agissait des mains pâles du lunetteux. Il appuya un peu plus ses caresses, imaginant très bien Uryu, sur lui, les lui prodiguant. Il finit par prendre son sexe tendu à l'extrême en mains et à lui appliquer un mouvement de va et viens. A cet instant, il s'imaginait plongeant dans les chairs serrées du jeune homme. Il s'imaginait faire l'amour à l'ébène et pas seulement le baiser comme il en avait l'habitude avec ses autres amants d'un soir. Il s'imaginait donner plaisir et tendresse à cet être qu'il percevait perdu comme lui et en grand manque d'amour. Il voulait lui faire découvrir le plaisir et l'amour. Il voulait … il ne put aller plus loin dans son fantasme, il venait de se déverser dans sa main. Il attrapa un mouchoir en papier et s'essuya rapidement. Pensif, il songea aux pensées qui l'avaient amené à l'orgasme et ce qu'il présentait venait de se confirmer. Il n'en voulait pas qu'au cul d'Uryu, il voulait aussi son cœur. Et il se dit qu'il allait en chier pour y arriver. Un sourire s'inscrivit pourtant sur ses lèvres, il adorait relever des défis et celui-ci en était un de taille !


	6. Chapter 5

_Sorry pour le retard ! Mais c'est les fêtes et je n'étais pas là ! En tout cas pas chez moi et donc pas d'ordi ! Mais voilà quand même le chapitre ! Et en plus vous allez avoir un chapitre de GPS aussi ! _

_J'espère__ que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de Noël et que mon petit cadeau du 24 vous a fait plaisir Xd Allez dites moi ça dans un commentaire !_

_Au fait ... Enjoy ! _

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 5 : <strong>

L'air était frais et paisible. Tout comme ses lieux. C'est en partie pour ça qu'il aimait s'y rendre aussi souvent que possible. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait aucune raison particulière, mais la lumière du soleil réchauffait l'endroit, et il s'y sentit apaisé. Il regarda un moment la stèle avant de joindre les mains et de fermer les yeux. Il commença par une petite prière. Il espérait ainsi trouver le courage de continuer.

Plus jeune, il lui racontait tout. Plus jeune, il savait trouver une oreille attentive et des paroles pleines de sagesse. Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait plus que l'oreille. Il savait qu'il n'y aurait aucune parole réconfortante ni aucuns conseils avisés, mais il avait pris l'habitude de venir ici dès que quelque chose le tourmentait et de lui dire.

-Je sais que ça peut te paraitre bizarre … ce n'est pas la première fois … mais je ne sais vraiment pas à qui me confier à part toi. Tu restes pour moi ma seule famille. Oh je sais tu vas me dire qu'il me reste mon père … mais tu sais comment il peut être.

Il fit une pause et attendit que plus personne ne fut à porter de voix avant de continuer. Son regard porta sur les rangées de stèles, et sur les rares personnes se trouvant dans le cimetière. D'une main timide, il toucha la pierre froide et soupira. Maintenant qu'il avait commencé, il devait finir. Peut être que le fait d'exprimer les choses à voix l'aiderait ?

-Je ne veux pas finir comme lui … comme Ryuken, seul, ne vivant que pour son travail, son argent. Mais c'est tellement dur depuis que tu n'es plus là.

Il ravala un sanglot et cligna des yeux. Il ne devait plus pleurer ! Il avait passé l'âge.

-Il … il y a une personne … un garçon, pour être plus précis … qui semble s'intéresser à moi. Il est gentil, à sa manière, même si parfois il est un peu bizarre. Je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre le fait qu'il me fasse des avances.

Il se tut, attendit en silence comme si une réponse pouvait lui parvenir.

-Je sais que tu me dirais que tu t'en fiches que ce soit un garçon si j'y trouve mon bonheur. Mais c'est bien là le problème. J'ai peur … j'ai peur que tout ça ne soit qu'un jeu pour lui … j'ai peur de me tromper … de l'appeler par le mauvais prénom ... j'ai peur de penser à son frère alors que je devrais penser à lui.

Une légère rougeur apparue sur ses joues. Il lui manquait. Son grand père lui manquait. Énormément. Plus que tout. Il n'était plus le même depuis sa disparition. Il s'était renfermé. Il s'était coupé du monde. Il aurait voulut mourir aussi. Et le pire c'est qu'il n'avait trouvé aucun soutien du coté de son père. Celui-ci l'ignorait au mieux, et la mort du vieil homme n'avait rien changé entre eux. Celui qui faisait le lien dans cette famille avait disparu et Uryu attendait de pouvoir quitter cet enfer blanc avec impatience. Dés la rentrée prochaine, s'il réussissait les examens d'entrée pour la plus prestigieuse université du pays.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'aimerai … j'aimerai tant y croire, qu'il soit sincère … mais en même temps j'ai peur qu'il ne fasse que jouer. Les rumeurs à son sujet ne lui sont en rien favorables.

_Qui pourrait te renseigner ?_

Uryu se demanda s'il ne développait pas d'hallucinations maintenant. Ou était-ce son esprit logique qui lui avait soufflé l'idée ? En tout cas, il ne pouvait que se ranger derrière cette suggestion. Et il savait qui il allait interroger. Celui qui les avait mis ensemble.

* * *

><p>C'est sans grande surprise que Kisuke observa Ishida entrer dans son bureau après le départ du dernier de ses collègues. Il espérait cet instant depuis longtemps. En fait, depuis qu'il avait mis les deux adolescents à travailler ensemble. Cependant, il ne pensait que le jeune homme soit aussi vindicatif.<p>

-Urahara-sensei !

-Ishida-kun, fit ce dernier. Vas-y entre !

L'élève avança mais resta debout. Kisuke fut obligé de lever la tête pour le voir. Un semblant de rage habitait son visage.

-Pourquoi m'avoir collé Kurosaki dans les pattes ?

-Pour que tu l'aides à remonter ses notes, répondit-il simplement.

-Vous savez très bien qu'il n'en a guère besoin. Il connait très bien ses cours et serait capable de meilleurs résultats s'il était un peu encouragé par son père.

-Ça c'est une chose que je ne peux pas lui accorder !

-Vous connaissez son père. Vous pouvez très bien lui en toucher deux mots, non ?

-Kurosaki-san traite ses deux fils de la même façon … c'est juste qu'il ne le perçoit pas ainsi.

Le ton sérieux du professeur fit asseoir Ishida. Il pensait vraiment qu'ils subissaient une différence de traitement au vu et su de ce qu'il savait. Mais que savait-il vraiment ?

-Tu sembles prendre son cas bien au sérieux.

-C'est que …

Uryu fut incapable de continuer. Que pouvait-il dire sans se faire griller par son prof ? Et qu'est-ce que le blond pourrait bien penser de tout ça ?

-Kuuran est un gentil garçon … il est droit et honnête … autant dans ses paroles que dans ses actes. Il dit ce qu'il pense, il pense ce qu'il fait.

-Il … il est gentil, c'est vrai, concéda l'adolescent en rougissant légèrement.

Kisuke sourit intérieurement. Il avait bien fait de les coller ensemble tout les deux. Il le savait et il en avait la preuve sous les yeux. Il devait maintenant avoir une petite conversation avec Kuuran.

* * *

><p>-Kuuran ! Où es-tu ? Où se trouve mon neveu préféré ?<p>

Kisuke avait débarqué chez les Kurosaki sans prévenir et maintenant hurlait dans toute la maison en se dirigeant vers la chambre du décoloré. Celui-ci se demandait bien ce qui pouvait rendre le blond si guilleret. Et s'il devait prendre la poudre d'escampette ou non. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps car le blond ouvrait la porte en grand.

-On t'as jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ? fit Kuuran en lui balançant un oreiller à la tête.

-Et pourquoi faire ?

-Et si jamais j'étais en train de m'branler ?

-Et bien … je me serais peut être joint à toi ?

La grimace de Kuuran valut tout l'or du monde à cet instant pour le blond. Il explosa de rire, mais fut vite stoppé par un autre oreiller.

-T'en as encore beaucoup ? demanda-t-il en renvoyant les deux oreillers à l'adolescent et en prenant place sur le lit.

Kuuran le laissa faire. Il avait l'habitude du blond. Mine de rien c'était un de ses rares soutiens et ils s'entendaient bien. Le blond aimait faire tourner en bourrique Isshin et Ichigo et il l'appréciait aussi pour ça. Cependant au vu de sa tête, Kuuran en déduisit que ce n'était ni de son père, ni de son frère dont l'adulte voulait lui parler.

-Comment ça se passe avec Ishida-kun ? demanda le blond avec un petit sourire.

-Range ton sourire de conspirateur, Kisuke.

-C'est si évident que ça ? fit-il triste.

-Que tu nous as collé ensemble … oui ! J'me d'mande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs !

-Tu vois vraiment pas ? J'pensais pourtant que tu trouverais facilement …

Kisuke sourit en voyant l'éclair de compréhension dans les yeux du décoloré. Il était loin d'être bête ! Kuuran se dit que vraiment le blond était tordu. Rien ne disait que ça allait évoluer dans ce sens. Rien ni personne.

-Tu l'as vraiment fait exprès alors ?

-Bien sûr ! Entre lui trop fermé et toi trop ouvert !

-Arrête tout de suite ! Le plus ouvert de nous deux c'est Ichigo !

-Je ne suis pas là pour parler de ton frère, Kuuran. Mais de toi et d'Ishida !

-Ok, j't'écoute, fit-il se calmant.

-Il semble intéressé jusqu'à un certain point … par les propositions que tu aies pu lui faire. Je ne veux pas savoir lesquelles, Kuuran.

En effet l'adolescent souriait mais d'une façon qui pourrait faire peur si on s'imaginait ce qu'il pouvait penser à cet instant. Des pensées pas très nettes d'après ce que pouvait en juger le blond.

-On dirait que ça te fait plaisir.

-Très plaisir. J'me d'mandais comment lui faire comprendre que j'étais sincère.

-Alors c'est sérieux ?

-Très … j'ai vraiment …

-Je veux pas savoir ! fit le blond en mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles.

Kuuran râla et les lui enleva.

-T'écoute oui ! C'est toi qui est venu m'voir j'te signale. J'veux qu'il sente mieux, qu'il s'ouvre aux autres … ou tout du moins à moi, termina Kuuran un sourire grivois aux lèvres.

Kisuke hocha la tête. C'était tout ce qu'il avait envie d'entendre.

-Soit sûr de toi alors.

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de moi, lui sourit le décoloré.

* * *

><p>Kuuran déambulait tranquillement dans les couloirs du lycée et comme d'habitude il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en voyant les autres élèves l'éviter. Il ne pouvait qu'être satisfait de leurs regards en coin et de leurs messes basses. Il avait tellement fait pour en être là, pour avoir ce résultat, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en régaler à chaque fois. Au moins lui était tranquille. Pas comme son frère. Ichigo trainait toujours avec lui toute une cour. Il y avait ses deux meilleurs amis Keigo et Mizuiro, parfois un grand mec balèze du nom de Chad. Et puis d'autres gars dont il ne connaissait pas les noms. Il y avait aussi toutes les filles qui lui tournaient autour, sans compter Inoue et ses copines. La seule qu'il considérait était Arisawa. Elle ne se gênait pas pour remettre le roux en place, et ça, ça lui plaisait énormément. Si il avait été hétéro, la judoka lui aurait plus que plut.<p>

Il savait où trouver Ishida et il avait envie de lui prouver qu'il était sincère. Il alla à la bibliothèque, étonnant au passage toutes les personnes qu'il croisa. Il était content de son petit effet, mine de rien. Il se dit qu'il pourrait leur clouer le bec à tous en devenant le bon élève qu'Ishida lui donnait envie d'être.

Il se faufila entre les étagères et finit par trouver l'ébène à une table, isolé dans le fond de la bibliothèque. Seul comme à son habitude. Plongé dans un bouquin comme à son habitude. Kuuran sourit et s'approcha doucement de son ami. Il s'assit sans faire trop de bruit et attendit qu'Ishida se rende compte de sa présence et décide de lui parler. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas le brusquer sous peine de se faire rembarrer.

-Tu veux quoi Kurosaki ? Finit par demander l'ébène en soupirant.

-Qu'tu m'appelles Kuuran comme j'te l'ai déjà demandé je sais pas combien de fois.

Ishida posa son livre et plongea son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Il était noir mais celui de Kuuran était souriant. Ishida soupira et s'adossa dans le fond de sa chaise. Il enleva ses lunettes et se frotta l'arête du nez.

-Ça fait combien de temps qu't'es là ? demanda le décoloré.

-…

-Mouais … faut une tite pause avec moi alors !

-Je bosse …

-Tu fais qu'ça … et tu vas t'user prématurément si tu continues !

-Kuuran …

-Allez cinq minutes … sans sortir d'ici si tu veux.

Ishida souffla mais reconnu qu'il en avait besoin. Il travaillait depuis trop longtemps, plus rien ne rentrait. La venue de Kuuran tombait à pic.

-Ok … cinq minutes … pas plus !

Ishida leva les yeux au ciel devant le sourire radieux du décoloré, à croire qu'il venait de lui offrir la lune ! Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être content de voir Kuuran et que celui semble aussi apprécier sa compagnie. Ils ne s'étaient pas revu depuis qu'il avait parlé à Urahara-sensei et il se doutait que le blond avait parlé au décoloré. Il se demandait juste ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Kuuran jubilait, Ishida l'acceptait et acceptait de s'interrompre pour lui ! Il changea de place et s'assit juste à coté de l'ébène, rapprochant encore sa chaise de façon à ce que leurs cuisses se frôlent. Il pencha sa tête et Ishida fit de même.

-Je sais que t'es allé voir Kisuke … je comprends et j't'en veux pas … j'espère juste qu'il n'a pas trop raconté de conneries à mon sujet, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de l'ébène.

-Non … il a … calmé certaines de mes craintes.

-Lesquels ?

-Il m'a dit que tu étais sincère.

-Et ?

-Et c'est tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre.

Kuuran n'en revenait pas de ce qui se passait. Aucun d'eux n'avait clairement dit de quoi il parlait, mais chacun avait compris où l'autre voulait en venir.

-Alors ? demanda le décoloré.

-Alors quoi ?

-Tu … d'habitude, ça s'passe pas comme ça.

Kuuran releva la tête en même temps qu'Ishida. Ils restèrent à se regarder quelques secondes avant que Kuuran ne se penche et pose délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de l'ébène.

-D'habitude, ça s'passe comme ça, sourit le décoloré.

Ishida avait piqué un fard et rougit encore plus quand Kuuran lui sourit tendrement.

-Tu veux bien sortir avec moi ? demanda doucement le décoloré.

Ishida posa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme en guise de réponse.

-Je … oui, c'est oui.

Ils se sourirent alors avant de s'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Ishida n'en revenait pas d'avoir dit oui. Il n'en revenait pas de la chaleur qui se propageait en lui. Il avait l'impression de ne plus être seul, ou tout du moins d'être moins seul qu'avant. Il était heureux pour la première fois depuis la mort de son grand père. Il était enfin heureux.


	7. Chapter 6

_Hello tout le monde ! J'espère que les fêtes de fin d'années ont étés bonnes! Et que la reprise n'est pas trop dur ! Bon l'excuse pour le retard de ce chapitre , c'est que ma SFRBOX n'arrête pas de planter depuis une semaine. Elle va finir par valser par une fenêtre !_

_Bon sinon, voici le 6eme chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les autres !_

_Bonne lecture ... Enjoy ... et Commentez !_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 6 :<strong>

C'est sur un petit nuage que toute la famille Kurosaki découvrit Kuuran le lendemain. Ce dernier sifflotait tranquillement en préparant le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde. Ce qui n'était pas son habitude loin de là. Tout comme le fait d'être levé avant tout le monde.

-T'es tombé du lit ? lui demanda son père en s'asseyant à table.

-Nan !

Yuzu s'approcha de son frère et lui fit une bise avant d'aller s'asseoir à son tour. Karin entra au radar dans la cuisine et ne salua personne. Elle ne serait complètement réveillée qu'une fois son petit déjeuner terminé ! Le seul manquant pour voir ça était Ichigo qui pionçait encore.

-Tu as l'air particulièrement heureux, fit remarquer Yuzu.

-On peut rien t'cacher !

Kuuran offrit un magnifique sourire à tout le monde. Il posa sur la table une pile de pancake dans une assiette, puis servit une tasse de café à son père avant de remplir la sienne et de finalement s'asseoir à son tour.

-Et peut-on savoir ce qui te met dans cet état ? demanda Isshin suspicieux.

-Rien d'illégal, j'te rassure !

Et c'est tout ce que le brun obtint comme réponse. Il ne réussit pas à faire cracher le morceau à son fils. Malgré l'aide de Yuzu. Mais ça ne le tracassait pas plus que ça de savoir pourquoi. Il était heureux de voir enfin son fils heureux. Il n'avait qu'une inquiétude : la réaction d'Ichigo quand il verrait son jumeau dans cet état.

* * *

><p>Uryu se demandait comment allait se passer cette journée. La veille, il avait accepté les avances de Kuuran. Il rougissait encore aux souvenirs des baisers échangés. Baisers on ne peut plus chastes. Le décoloré ne l'avait nullement poussé ou cherché à avoir plus que ce qu'il lui avait donné. Et il lui en était reconnaissant. Ils s'étaient quittés sur le seuil de la maison Ishida, interrompu par Ryuken qui se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Uryu était alors rentré s'enfermer dans sa chambre en criant un « rien qui te concerne », et Kuuran était parti après avoir salué le médecin. Celui-ci avait observé le décoloré s'en aller avant de rentrer et de fermer la porte dubitatif.<p>

Uryu n'avait pas arrêté d'y penser et arrivant l'heure de dormir ne trouva pas le sommeil. Il savait pourquoi mais ne voulait s'y résoudre. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Mais il avait tord. Tout son corps lui réclamait l'apaisement que seule sa petite lame pourrait lui procurer. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Kuuran et des images pas très nettes lui venaient en tête. Et la seule façon de calmer la tempête qui régnait à l'intérieur de lui résidait dans sa petite lame. Il s'était donc résolu. Il avait cédé. Il était allé dans la salle de bains. Et quand il revint se coucher, il avait quatre nouvelles lignes à chaque bras.

Il ne savait pas comment allait se passer cette nouvelle journée. En fait, il avait un peu peur que tout ça ne soit qu'un mauvais tour joué par le décoloré. Il avait hâte de l'avoir en face de lui pour savoir à quoi s'en tenir, mais en même temps, il avait peur d'être la risée de tous si Kuuran s'était joué de lui. Cela fut pire quand il arriva au lycée. Il voyait les autres élèves s'écarter de lui, encore plus que d'habitude et il se retenait de leur crier dessus. Il continua comme ça jusqu'à sa classe, devant laquelle il attendit le début des cours, en se plongeant dans un livre. Ce qu'il ne fit pas longtemps. Il sentit une présence prés de lui et releva les yeux pour voir qui se risquait à l'approcher autant. C'était Kuuran qui lui offrit un magnifique sourire avant de l'embrasser furtivement. Il rougit avant de se cacher dans son livre, en espérant que personne n'avait rien vu.

-B'jour, fit le décoloré.

-Bonjour, répliqua-t-il timidement.

-Ça va ?

-Ça peut aller. Disons que tu m'as surpris, c'est tout.

-Tu veux pas que ça se sache au bahut ?

-Je … je n'ai pas vraiment pensé à ça.

-Tu as pensé que c'était une blague !?

Etait-il aussi lisible que ça ? Il n'avait qu'une envie à cet instant, se terrer dans un trou et disparaitre car il voyait bien le mal qu'il venait de faire. Même si Kuuran souriait, il savait qu'il lui avait fait mal.

-Disons que oui … connaissant ta réputation, l'idée m'a traversé l'esprit plus d'une fois depuis hier soir.

-J'apprécie ta franchise, Uryu. Beaucoup.

Ishida se sentit rougir encore, quoique plus faiblement. Ainsi il s'était trompé et Kuuran ne voulait pas se cacher. Ça ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié connaissant le personnage.

-Alors ? demanda le décoloré.

-Je … je sais pas. Et toi ?

-Moi j'm'en fiche. Si tu préfères garder ça pour en dehors, y'a pas d'problème !

Ishida sourit puis se pencha pour embrasser furtivement son petit ami. Il était heureux que Kuuran accepte son avis, et il était heureux de réussir à le faire sourire ainsi. Avec si peu. La cloche retentit et bientôt le couloir fut noir de monde. Ils se tenaient juste cote à cote, ne discutant même pas, profitant juste de la présence de l'autre, mais il s'était établi comme un périmètre autour d'eux. Le professeur arriva et ils regagnèrent leurs places respectives. Ainsi débuta le début des beaux jours.

* * *

><p>Ichigo ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder son jumeau. Celui-ci abordait un sourire éclatant et répondait à toutes les questions du professeur. Correctement. Le roux ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver tout cela bizarre. Un étrange sentiment lui étreignait le cœur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont son frère se comportait depuis quelque temps. Il changeait de façon d'être et … c'est comme s'il l'abandonnait. Hors, il lui avait juré qu'il serait toujours là pour lui. Alors pourquoi changeait-il sans son accord ? Pourquoi se permettait-il ce changement ? Pour qui ? Il devait le découvrir et y mettre un terme. Kuuran lui appartenait ! Quoiqu'en dise ce dernier d'ailleurs !<p>

La cloche sonna la fin du cours et le léger brouhaha habituel pendant le changement de professeur lui cacha la vue de son frère quelques instants. Il voulut se déplacer pour aller le voir, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. Le professeur de la deuxième heure fit son entrée et tous les élèves reprirent leurs places. Y compris son frère. Ce qui le mit dans un état de rage. Il avait du mal à rationnaliser ses pensées. Tout ne tournait qu'autour du fait que son frère lui appartenait, et, qu'il n'avait pas à modifier son comportement de la sorte.

Quand vint, enfin, l'heure de la récréation, il ne fut pas assez rapide, son frère disparu de sa vue avant qu'il n'ait put l'interpeler. Il eut beau courir dans les couloirs, il ne le trouva pas. Par contre, il trouva Inoue. La jeune fille l'avait observé discrètement pendant les cours et le trouvait bizarre. Aussi fut-elle surprise quand il la prit par le bras et la força plus ou moins à le suivre.

-Ichigo ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Quoi ! fit-il un peu brusquement en se retournant.

-Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu es bizarre ?

Ichigo se figea stupéfait. Si Inoue avait remarqué que quelque chose le dérangeait, qu'en était-il du reste de la classe. Et de son frère ? Il décida de changer de comportement.

-C'est rien Orihime … c'est juste que tu me manquais.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Mais oui ! Que veux-tu que ça soit d'autre ?

Il se rapprocha d'elle et l'enlaça avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Elle se laissa faire et une fois qu'il sentit toute tension envolée, il la conduisit par la main dans une salle désaffectée. Il ferma à clef derrière eux et la conduisit au fond de la classe. Inoue suivit, elle avait l'habitude de suivre Ichigo dans des cas comme celui-ci. Elle savait très bien ce qui allait se passer. Et même si elle n'avait pas plus envie que ça, elle le laisserait faire. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas le rejeter. Parce qu'elle ferait tout pour le garder. Parce qu'elle l'aimait.

Ichigo avait trouvé une façon d'évacuer sa colère et de penser à autre chose qu'à son frère. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que celui-ci occupe le premier plan dans son esprit ? Il avait pourtant d'autres supports. Et il en tenait un entre ses mains à présent.

Il l'embrassait toujours et elle répondait à ses baisers avec ferveur. Il passa ses mains sous ses fesses et rapidement, il lui enleva sa culotte. Elle ne rechigna pas et il put aventurer une main dans son entre jambe. Il joua un moment avec, faisant glisser son doigt dans ses chairs qui s'humidifiaient, jouant avec son clitoris, faisant monter en elle le désir et l'excitation nécessaires à la suite qu'il prévoyait.

Ce fut elle qui récupéra le préservatif qu'il avait toujours dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, et pendant qu'elle ouvrait le paquet, lui sortait le sien. Elle l'habilla d'un geste parfaitement maitrisé, puis elle s'assit sur une des tables présentes le long du mur, écartant les jambes en grand et il vint se glisser entre elle. Il la pénétra brutalement pour se mettre en mouvements tout aussi brutalement. Il avait en lui un trop plein d'énergie agressive, et il devait l'évacuer. Et c'était une agréable façon de le faire que de baiser la rousse. De toute façon, s'il ne l'avait pas trouvé, il aurait finit par évacuer sa rage sur quelqu'un d'autre en lui mettant son poing dans la gueule. Et puis comme disait le proverbe, faites l'amour, pas la guerre. Et c'est ce qu'il s'évertuait à faire à cet instant précis.

Leurs bouches ne se quittaient plus et leurs langues ne cessaient de jouer ensemble. Ils s'adonnaient avec tout le plaisir et toute la fougue de leur jeunesse à cet acte si beau. Inoue retenait avec beaucoup de peine les gémissements que lui procuraient les allers et venues de la verge du roux dans ses entrailles. La position était telle qu'à chaque coup de bassin du roux, celui-ci tapait sur son clitoris, augmentant ainsi son plaisir. Elle était sûre qu'elle pourrait jouir s'il continuait comme ça. Encore un peu, juste un tout petit peu. Elle le sentit accélérer et son excitation s'en trouva accentuer elle aussi.

Ichigo mit fin au baiser à regret, mais il avait besoin d'un peu d'air pour mener à bien la fin de leur rapport. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de la rousse et mit toute sa fougue dans le sprint final. Il entendit Inoue se retenir de crier alors qu'il sentait ses chairs se contracter autour de son membre dur. Il ne résista pas et jouit en elle.

La tête d'Inoue vint contre la sienne et ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, reprenant leurs souffles. Ça avait été d'une rare intensité. Pour lui et pour elle. Il s'était vidé de toutes ses mauvaises pensées et de toute son agressivité. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Il se sentait bien.

-Ça va ? demanda Inoue.

-Très bien merci. Et toi ?

-On en peut mieux … tu ne voudrais pas …

Il comprit ce qu'elle voulait et il se retira. Inoue se pencha pour ramasser sa culotte qu'elle remit prestement alors que lui se rhabillait aussi. Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Je t'aime Ichigo, lui murmura-t-elle.

-Je t'aime aussi Orihime, répondit-il.

Il était sincère à cet instant. Il l'aimait. Vraiment. Et il voulait que tous le sache. Et surtout elle. Alors pourquoi l'image de son frère venait-elle sans cesse le narguer ?


	8. Chapter 7

_Kikoo mes chères lectrices ! Je prends un peu d'avance en publiant aujourd'hui et non ce week-end, car je ne serais pas dispo pour le faire ni demain, ni dimanche. Et que pour une fois, j'ai anticipé ce fait XD_

_Sinon, rien de beau et surtout pas le temps._

_Allez trêve de plaisanteries et de bavardages! _

_Bonne lecture et Enjoy !_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 7 :<strong>

Il était tard et seul. Il regarda autour de lui et ne trouvant rien d'intéressant vida son verre. Il se retourna alors vers le barman.

-Un autre ! lança-t-il en posant son verre un peu violemment sur le comptoir.

-A vos ordres ! répliqua le serveur.

Il le regarda remplir son verre avant de s'en désintéresser. Il ne lui convenait pas, il était blond et même s'il avait une taille et une corpulence approchant celui qui le hantait, il n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Le jeune homme n'y fit pas attention, il avait d'autres clients à servir et d'autres occasions se présenteraient dans la soirée. Ou dans la nuit.

Il regarda de nouveau la piste de danse, cherchant du regard celui qui l'avait traîné de force dans cet endroit de débauche, mais ne le trouva point. Pourtant avec des cheveux comme les siens, il était plutôt facile de le repérer. Mais apparemment, Grimmjow l'avait encore laissé en plan. Surement pour s'envoyer en l'air dans les toilettes de la boite de nuit. Il se demanda vaguement ce qu'il fichait encore là, et continua à siroter son verre jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque une tache de couleur au milieu de la foule. Pas une tache bleue. Une tache orange. Un instant, il faillit recracher l'alcool qu'il avait dans la bouche. Cependant, il se rendit compte que la chevelure orange n'était pas celle de son frère, mais celle de son officielle. Un grand sourire apparut sur son visage. Il avait enfin trouvé de quoi égayer sa soirée.

* * *

><p>-Je suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, murmura Orihime à l'oreille de Tatsuki.<p>

-Ecoute pour une fois on peut bien lui faire plaisir, rétorqua la brune.

-Je sais pas … j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment.

La rousse resserra sa prise sur le bras de son amie et du coup le videur les laissa passer. Deux couples de lesbiennes n'allaient en aucun cas casser l'ambiance électrique qui régnait dans la boite de nuit. Chizuru passa devant entraînant par la même occasion Isane qu'elle tenait par la main. La jeune femme était enfin arrivée à ses fins et avait obtenue une soirée avec l'infirmière. Cette dernière avait posé comme condition qu'elles ne soient pas seules en tête à tête. Du coup, Inoue et Arisawa jouaient les chaperons. Les deux jeunes femmes suivirent leurs amies et entrèrent à leur tour dans ce lieu réservé en grande partie aux hommes.

Le début de soirée s'était relativement bien passé. Chizuru animait la conversation avec Orihime qui avait vite retrouvé son entrain habituel. Isane restait en retrait du fait de sa timidité, sans toutefois rester insensible au charme de la brune à lunettes et en participant de plus en plus au fil du temps écoulé et des verres ingurgités. Tatsuki veillait sur tout le monde et modérait parfois les ardeurs de son amie. Qu'elles soient dirigées contre Orihime ou contre Isane.

Cependant il arriva un moment, où la rousse ne put plus tenir et fut obligé de se rendre aux toilettes.

-Faut que j'vous laisse ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Tu veux pas attendre que Tatsuki revienne ? demanda Isane.

-Tu veux pas que j'vienne ? demanda Chizuru.

-Non c'est bon … de toute façon, je vais la croiser sur le chemin, sourit la rousse.

Elle se leva alors et se fraya un chemin comme elle put jusqu'aux toilettes. Elle ne vit pas l'ébène au bar et se dit qu'elle avait dû retourner à leur table par un autre chemin. Il faut dire qu'elle avait traversé la piste, allant au plus court et pas forcement au plus facile. La boite était bondée et la piste de danse laissait peu d'espace entre les corps. Une fois rendu en lieux sûrs, elle souffla et se dépêcha de faire ce qu'elle avait à faire. Une fois ressortit de la cabine, elle se lava les mains et en profita pour s'asperger le visage d'eau froide. Elle avait chaud, et elle avait une peu trop bu aussi. Heureusement elle en avait conscience et décida de freiner sa consommation. Elle voulait encore profiter de la soirée.

-Salut beauté ! s'exclama une voix grave derrière elle.

Orihime sursauta avant de se retourner et de faire face à Kuuran. Elle eut un moment de doute en voyant le frère jumeau d'Ichigo, ils se ressemblaient tellement. Ils se ressemblaient en tout point sauf pour ce qui était de la couleur des cheveux, orange pour Ichigo et blanc pour Kuuran, et pour la voix, celle de Kuuran étant plus grave que celle d'Ichigo.

-Kuuran ! Tu m'as fait peur !

-Peur ? fit-il étonné. Et pourquoi te ferias-je peur, Orihime ?

Elle le regarda un instant et remarqua sa démarche légèrement titubante à mesure qu'il avançait vers elle. Elle se doutait bien qu'il n'avait pas bu que de l'eau, mais pas à ce point.

-C'est les toilettes des dames ! fit-elle remarquer d'un ton qui supposait que toutes personnes intelligentes savaient ça.

-Je sais, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Inoue se demandait bien à quoi il pouvait jouer. Et se le demanda encore plus quand il la coinça contre le lavabo et l'embrassa de force.

* * *

><p>S'en était jouissif. Il embrassait celle qui appartenait à son frère. Celle qui n'appartenait qu'à son frère. Il avait toujours eut envie de goûter à ses lèvres. Il s'était toujours demandé quel gout, quelle texture elles pouvaient bien avoir pour que son frère délaisse les siennes pour celles-là. Le baiser dura quelques secondes et il finit par relâcher sa prise. Elle se rebiffa à cet instant, quand il la lâcha. A croire qu'elle avait aimé ça.<p>

-On dirait que ça t'a plut, ricana-t-il.

Inoue était choqué par ce qui venait de se passer. Pourquoi Kuuran venait-il de l'embrasser ? Et surtout, pourquoi avait-elle seulement réagit quand il l'avait lâché ?

-Que …

-Allez fait pas ta mijaurée ! De toute façon j'dirais rien à mon frère.

-Pourquoi … pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

-Comme ça, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. J'ai toujours eut envie de faire ça.

-Je suis avec Ichigo, déclara-t-elle.

Ils s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre comme s'ils savaient qu'une trop grande proximité allait entrainer d'autres baisers. Orihime regardait Kuuran et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Ichigo, elle secouait la tête de tant à autre pour faire partir l'image de son petit ami qui se superposait à celle du jeune homme en face d'elle. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas repoussé, et décida de mettre ça sur le coup de la surprise et de l'alcool. Elle décida aussi de ne pas se laisser faire une autre fois.

Kuuran regardait la rousse avec un amusement non feint. Il trouvait ça drôle de la voir secouer la tête, il pouvait presque entendre ce qu'elle pensait. De plus ce baiser l'avait mis en appétit et cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne s'était pas tapé de nanas. Depuis que son frère avait fait d'Orihime son officielle. Depuis que son frère ne le laissait plus le toucher. Plus du tout.

-Ça te dirait pas qu'on s'amuse un peu tout les deux ?

Son sourire fit frissonner Orihime. Et il éclata de rire.

* * *

><p>-Elle est pas un peu longue ? demanda Isane.<p>

La jeune femme coupait court ainsi à toute tentative de la brune pour lui ravir un autre baiser. Cependant au lieu de bouder, Chizuru regarda sa montre et acquiesça de la tête.

-Elle devrait être revenue maintenant. T'es sûre de pas l'avoir vue ?

-Sûre ! rétorqua Tatsuki. Bougez pas … j'vais la chercher.

L'ébène se leva. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter pour son amie. Orihime pouvait être très gentille, trop par moment, et très naïve. Ce qui ne manquait pas d'attirer tout un tas de personnages pas très recommandables. Elle traversa rapidement la piste de danse, bousculant au passage deux – trois personnes qui ne lui en tinrent pas rigueur. Ils ne voulaient pas se faire fusiller du regard par l'ébène. Elle arriva enfin aux toilettes et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle découvrit la rousse debout, bien campée sur ses jambes écartées, avec devant elle un corps plié en deux et vraisemblablement en train de se tenir l'entre jambe.

-Que …

-On s'en va ! lança la rousse.

Elle enjamba le corps qui finit pas s'effondrer complètement au sol et attrapa la main de son amie. Puis elle tira celle-ci hors des toilettes. Tatsuki jeta un dernier regard en arrière et tout ce qu'elle vit fut une chevelure blanche.

* * *

><p>Kuuran n'en revenait pas de ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait à peine eut le temps de faire un pas que la rousse reculait. Ils avaient joué comme ça un moment, allant sur la gauche, sur la droite. Il la poussait sans qu'elle s'en rende compte dans un coin. Il voulait lui couper toute retraite. Il savait de toute façon qu'ils ne seraient pas déranger. Il y avait très peu de femmes ce soir. Il y en avait quatre.<p>

-Allez Orihime … ne m'dis pas que ça te tente pas ?

-Pas le moins du monde !

-Pourtant t'as pas dit non quand j't'ai embrassé.

-Tu m'as eut par surprise.

-Surprise ? Même si j't'ai pris par surprise, t'as eut largement l'temps de m'repousser … et tu l'as pas fait !

-Laisse-moi !

Kuuran ricana une nouvelle fois. Décidément, c'était assez amusant de jouer ainsi avec la rousse. Il en avait marre de voir Ichigo s'afficher avec elle, avec cette fille naïve et amoureuse, avec cette fille qui ne se rendait compte de rien. Ça l'exaspérait. Il voulait la ramener à la réalité.

-Allez … laisses-toi aller …

-J't'ai dit non ! Je suis avec Ichigo !

-Et lui est sûrement en train d'en baiser une autre !

Kuuran ne put que sourire devant le visage horrifié de la rousse.

-Tu … tu dis n'importe quoi ! S'exclama-t-elle violement.

-Comme si tu l'savais pas !

-Je ne te crois pas !

-Ah ouais ! Alors dis-moi pourquoi Harribel n'arrête pas de te chercher ? Hein ?

-Harribel ?!

-Exactement ! J'suis sûr qu'il est avec elle et ses trois pouffes. Et ses deux potes sont sûrement de la partie aussi.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Mais qu'ils sont tous en train de baiser ensemble !

Inoue regarda hagarde Kuuran exploser de rire. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Pourquoi lui racontait-il tout ça ? Pourquoi lui disait-il une vérité qu'elle soupçonnait sans vouloir y croire ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas écouté son instinct. Maintenant elle ne pouvait plus faire comme si elle n'était au courant de rien. Maintenant elle allait devoir vivre avec cette réalité, cette douloureuse réalité et réagir. Mais comment ?

Kuuran n'en pouvait plus. Il ne savait s'il devait rire ou pleurer. Pourquoi le fait d'avoir dit ça à Inoue le rendait-il aussi mal ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'oublier quelque chose, quelqu'un ? Pourquoi le sentiment de toute puissance qu'il avait au départ était parti ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'être un oiseau de mauvais augure ? Pourquoi sa conscience se réveillait-elle maintenant ?

Malgré cela, il ne cessa pas pour autant de s'approcher de sa proie. Il voulait aller au bout de ce qu'il avait commencé. Il allait toujours au bout de ce qu'il entreprenait. Il profita de la détresse d'Orihime pour l'enlacer et plaquer sa bouche contre la sienne. La jeune femme réagit instinctivement et essaya de le repousser. N'y arrivant pas, elle le mordit. Il lâcha prise en jurant. Il porta une main à la morsure et vit du sang sur ses doigts. Cependant, Inoue ne le laissa pas réagir et lui balança son pied de toute ses forces dans l'entre jambe. Kuuran laissa échapper un souffle et tomba à genoux après avoir porté ses mains là où Inoue avait frappé. Il avait mal. Atrocement mal. Il entendit à peine la porte s'ouvrir et Inoue parler. Il n'était plus que douleur, rien d'autre n'existait. Il eut à peine conscience du départ de la rousse, il s'écroula sur le carrelage froid. Et tout d'un coup, le lieu lui parut sordide. Et le pire c'est que cette douleur lui rappela ce qu'il avait oublié : Uryu. Une peine et un remord incommensurables l'envahirent. Il se détesta. Il l'avait bien mérité. Et il s'oublia dans cette douleur.

* * *

><p><em>Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça, hein? Allez avouez ... en tout cas vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises !<em>


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

La fin de journée était agréable et la bibliothèque plutôt calme. Il se sentait bien. Il était bien. Les quelques jours qui venaient de se passer l'avaient été dans une atmosphère sereine. En tout cas pour lui. Il n'en revenait toujours pas du changement qui s'était produit dans sa vie. Pour la première fois, depuis longtemps, il avait laissé quelqu'un entrer dans sa sphère intime. Quelqu'un qui le respectait, quelqu'un qui ne cherchait pas à lui imposer quoique ce soit. Quelqu'un qui l'aimait. Et même s'il avait dit que ça ne le gênait pas que cela se sache au lycée, Kuuran semblait respecter le fait qu'il soit peu démonstratif et peu tactile. Ils étaient souvent ensemble, mais ne ressemblaient en rien aux autres couples. Quiconque les voyaient étaient déjà tellement étonnés de les voir ensemble, qu'il ne chercherait même pas à savoir pourquoi. Une rumeur enfla rapidement sur le fait qu'il « dressait » Kuuran pour lui permettre d'intégrer une grande école. Une autre racontait que le décoloré l'avait prit sous son aile pour faire de lui un homme, un vrai. Une autre qu'il était devenu le souffre douleur de Kuuran. Bizarrement, aucune sur le fait qu'ils puissent être amants. Enfin, pour être exact ils ne l'étaient pas encore. A part quelques baisers et quelques caresses, ils n'étaient pas allés plus loin. Ce qui ne semblait pas gêner Kuuran, au grand étonnement d'Uryu. Il aurait pensé le décoloré plus enclin à le faire céder. Mais celui-ci lui avait ri au nez quand il lui avait dit ça. Il n'était pas pressé, il saurait se retenir le temps qu'il faudra, tout ce qu'il voulait c'est que ça vienne de lui. Alors, il se ferait une joie de le guider sur les routes de la débauche. Uryu avait alors fait concurrence aux tomates qu'il était en train de cuisiner, ce qui lui avait valu un baiser et une main aux fesses. Mais, il lui en était reconnaissant. De ne rien précipiter. De laisser le temps faire. De laisser ses sentiments fendre sa carapace. De lui laisser le temps d'apprendre à gérer toutes ses choses nouvelles pour lui.

Tranquillement, et l'esprit plus serein, il effectuait des recherches, silencieusement dans les différentes allées de la bibliothèque, jusqu'à ce qu'il surprenne une conversation.

-Tu es sûre de ce que tu avances ?

-Parfaitement !

Il reconnu aussitôt la voix de Arisawa, et en se penchant, il put la voir en train de discuter avec Honsho. Elles parlaient à voix basse et en jetant des coups d'œil à droite et à gauche. Comme si elles ne voulaient pas être entendues.

-C'était Kuuran, j'en suis sûr, reprit la karateka.

-Mais que faisait-il là ?

-Ça j'en sais rien … en tout cas, il n'aurait pas dû se trouver dans les toilettes pour femmes.

-Et Hime, elle dit quoi ?

-Elle n'a rien voulut me dire. Elle semble normale, mais il l'a perturbée d'une façon ou d'une autre.

-Heureusement que j'n'étais pas là ! S'enflamma Chizuru. Sinon c'est pire qu'un coup dans les roubignoles qu'il se serait prit !

-Tout ça pour dire en tout cas que mes cours ont portés ses fruits. Elle a réussit à le mettre KO d'un seul coup ! S'enorgueillit l'ébène.

Ishida n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Les deux jeunes filles avaient finies et s'éloignaient en direction des tables, mais lui ne pouvait plus bouger. Que devait-il comprendre de cette discussion ? Que Kuuran l'avait insulté ? Qu'il avait cherché à agresser Inoue ? Qu'il avait cherché à abuser d'elle ? Il ne savait pas, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire. Lui avait-il menti ? Lui avait-il menti en lui disant que lui était fidele contrairement à son frère ? S'était-il joué de lui ? Son cœur se serra et ses jambes le lâchèrent. Il ne pensait pas que ça l'atteindrait autant, mais il faut croire que Kuuran occupait déjà une grande place dans son cœur pour y faire autant de ravages. Il souffla, essayant de calmer sa respiration, son esprit et son cœur. Apres tout, il n'avait pas entendu toute la conversation. Et surtout il n'avait pas la version du principal intéressé. Il réussit à se lever et décida d'aller chercher ses renseignements à la source.

* * *

><p>Kuuran se demandait bien pourquoi Uryu avait laissé ce message sur son répondeur. Le message était laconique et froid, bien qu'il sente un certain désespoir dans la voix de l'ébène. Il voulait savoir pourquoi il voulait le voir de toute urgence et pourquoi il avait employé ce ton. Il voulait savoir ce qui se passait. Enfin, il voulait surtout savoir ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière.<p>

Il avait mal à la tête et se sentait vaseux. Il avait encore suivi Grimmjow et s'était réveillé chez ce dernier dans un état pitoyable. Ils avaient encore trainé en boite, ou plus exactement Grimmjow l'avait trainé pour ensuite le planter. Il se souvenait vaguement, très vaguement de sa soirée. Il savait qu'il avait bu comme un trou, qu'il avait dansé, mais guère plus. Et Grimmjow n'avait rien voulu lui dire. Sauf que son meilleur ami n'arrêtait pas de se foutre des sa gueule et ça l'énervait. Il affichait ce petit sourire qui signifiait qu'il avait une connerie mais il n'avait pas réussit à faire cracher le morceau au bleuté. Ça plus le message d'Ishida, décidément sa journée commençait mal.

* * *

><p>-Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?<p>

-Il me prend que j'en ai marre ! s'exclama la rousse. J'en ai marre !

-Mais de quoi ?

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! S'énerva-t-elle.

-Non !

Inoue se retourna et ne put voir que de la sincérité sur le visage de son petit ami. Elle avait décidé de mettre les points sur les i avec Ichigo après les révélations que lui avait faites Kuuran. Sans toute fois dénoncer celui-ci. Elle savait les relations entre les deux frères très tendues et ne voulait pas en rajouter. Cependant, elle voulait savoir. Mais une fois dans la chambre du roux, elle n'avait pas su s'exprimer correctement et du coup, c'était partie en vrille.

-Je … je voudrais que tu arrêtes de voir Harribel.

-Pardon ? demanda-t-il interloqué.

-Et toutes les autres aussi.

-Je ne vais pas me couper du monde, Orihime.

-Je ne te demande pas de te couper du monde, fit-elle en le fixant intensément. Je veux juste que tu arrêtes de coucher avec d'autres que moi. Je veux être la seule.

Ichigo resta bouche bée avant de se reprendre.

-Mais que vas-tu imaginer ? Il n'y a que toi dans mon cœur.

-Dans ton cœur peut être … mais dans ton lit, je n'en suis pas si sûre.

-Qui t'as raconté ça ?

-Personne, mentit-elle.

-Alors pourquoi ?

-Elle n'arrête pas de m'agresser et d'insinuer que tu vas me quitter. Pour elle.

-Tu ne peux pas l'empêcher d'être jalouse de toi, s'exclama le roux.

Il s'approcha doucement et finit par réussir à la prendre dans ses bras. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur son front et la câlina doucement. Si ce n'était que ça, il irait voir Tia et lui dirai de se calmer. Car bien qu'il adorait coucher avec la blonde, il était indéniablement amoureux de la rousse. Et il ne voulait en aucun cas la perdre. Il ne voulait en aucun cas perdre un autre être cher. Il ne voulait en aucun cas perdre le contrôle sur un autre être cher.

Orihime était rassurée. Elle le croyait. Elle ne pouvait faire autrement. Sinon elle n'aurait plus confiance en lui. Et si cela arrivait, elle ne pourrait plus continuer à l'aimer. Elle espérait juste que c'était bien Ichigo qui lui disait la vérité et non Kuuran. Que le décoloré avait fait ça pour s'amuser à ses dépends et à ceux de son frère. Elle se rassura comme elle put. Elle avait besoin d'Ichigo, il était un de ses points stables. Il lui était nécessaire pour ne pas sombrer.

* * *

><p>-Uryu, c'est encore moi … c'est l'troisième message que j'te laisse. Putain, décroche, merde ! J'arrive … ne fais rien … attend moi.<p>

Kuuran raccrocha et se décida à sortir du métro. Il était inquiet pour son petit ami. Il avait essayé de le joindre dés qu'il avait eut son message. Mais il n'obtenait que le répondeur. Et pour faire le trajet entre l'appartement de Grimmjow et la maison des Ishida, il lui fallait traverser tout Karakura. Et plus le temps passait, plus il avait peur. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire. Il connaissait la petite manie malsaine de l'ébène, et il avait peur qu'il n'en abuse.

Peu à peu, des images lui revenait de sa soirée et il avait finit par rassembler le fil de celle-ci. Il savait pourquoi Grimmjow se marrait et ne lui avait rien dit. En effet, il n'y avait rien de très glorieux à être retrouvé dans les toilettes pour femmes d'une boite de nuit gay, étalé comme une grosse merde au sol et ne pouvant plus bouger à cause d'un coup reçu dans le service trois pièces.

Apres ça, Grimmjow l'avait ramené chez lui, en lui détaillant pendant tout le trajet ce que lui avait fait dans les toilettes. Pour hommes. Il s'était tapé un joli p'tit cul qui avait aussi eut une gorge délicieuse et une langue perverse. Le bleuté l'avait alors installé sur son canapé et l'avait laissé dormir là tout son soul. Il l'avait réveillé en fin d'après midi pour le virer de chez lui parce qu'il allait bosser.

Du coup, Kuuran avait appelé chez lui pour rassurer Yuzu puis avait écouté son répondeur. Il s'était alors dépêché de traverser toute la ville pour voir Uryu. Et son inquiétude n'avait qu'augmenter au fur et à mesure du trajet. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rappelait sa soirée. Au fur et à mesure qu'il décuvait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer qu'Uryu avait appris, d'une façon qu'il n'imaginait même pas, ce qui s'était passé avec Inoue. Il ne voyait que ça comme explication au message que lui avait laissé l'ébène.

* * *

><p>L'acte en lui-même fut rapide et intense, chargé d'émotions et de sentiments, emplis de tout ce qu'ils voulaient transmettre à l'autre. Et heureusement qu'il fut court, car à peine avait-il terminé qu'un coup fut donnée à la porte.<p>

-Le diner va bientôt être prêt, fit Yuzu à travers la fine cloison.

-On arrive, s'empressa de répondre son frère.

Ils attendirent en silence de ne plus entendre la petite fille pour laisser éclater leur hilarité. Ils avaient bien faillit se faire griller.

-Tu restes manger ? demanda quand même Ichigo.

-Bien sûr, lui sourit la rousse. Sinon ton père va encore pleurer.

-Tu sais … il aimerait bien que tu t'installes ici … et il n'y a pas que lui.

-Je sais … mais on en a déjà parlé Ichigo. Ça serait trop … bizarre.

-Oui mais plus simple pour toi.

-Ecoute je m'en sors très bien … et puis c'est mieux comme ça.

Elle lui sourit et posa sa main sur sa joue tendrement avant de l'embrasser furtivement et de sortir des draps. Elle se mit alors à la recherche de ses vêtements. Ichigo lui s'installa un peu plus confortablement dans son lit et profita du spectacle que lui offrait sa petite amie. Il finit par soupirer et se lever lui aussi. Il ne voulait pas trop trainer et du coup devoir subir les réflexions pas toujours très élevées de son paternel.

* * *

><p>Il arriva enfin à destination et ne put s'empêcher de presser le pas. Il toqua à la porte mais n'obtenant pas de réponse, il sonna. Encore et encore. Son cœur battait tout rompre, il sentait comme une urgence, comme un mauvais pressentiment. Sa surprise fut de taille cependant quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Ryuken et non sur Uryu.<p>

-Uryu est là ? demanda-t-il, en essayant de maitriser sa voix.

-Oui, répondit laconiquement l'homme aux cheveux blancs, avant de s'effacer. Il doit être dans sa chambre.

Kuuran entra en remerciant l'homme d'un signe de tête. Il prit juste le temps d'enlever ses chaussures avant de filer à travers la maison jusqu'à la chambre de l'ébène. Il toqua sans obtenir de réponse.

-Uryu ? Appela-t-il tout bas. Uryu ? fit-il un peu plus fort. J'entre.

Il faisait sombre dans la chambre aussi laissa-t-il le temps à ses yeux de s'habituer avant de pénétrer dans la chambre. Il se dirigea vers les rideaux qu'il ouvrit en grand puis se retourna et son regard balaya l'espace pour le trouver vide. Pas d'Uryu.

Il avança dans la chambre, regardant autour de lui cette pièce qu'il n'avait vue qu'une fois. Il ne put empêcher un petit sourire de fleurir sur son visage. Tout lui rappelait son petit ami. Cette pièce était tellement à son image. Il avança vers le lit et c'est là qu'il la vit. Une petite boite en bois était grande ouverte. Et vide. Kuuran comprit immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait et se précipita vers la salle de bain. Il trouva la porte fermée et se mit à crier.

-Uryu ! Uryu ! Ouvre c'est moi !

Comme il n'obtint pas de réponse, il essaya de forcer la serrure sans succès, alors il utilisa la manière forte. Il défonça la porte à coups d'épaule. Celle-ci lâcha et il put enfin voir ce qu'il craignait. Uryu était assis dans la douche, un filet d'eau lui coulait dessus, il était torse nu et ses poignets étaient tranchés. L'ébène s'était ouvert les veines. Kuuran resta figé sur place, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il avait son pire cauchemar devant lui. Depuis qu'il avait vu les cicatrices sur le corps de l'ébène, il redoutait de le trouver un jour comme ça.

Ce fut Ryuken qui le sortit de sa stupéfaction. En effet, l'homme alerté par les cris de Kuuran et surtout par le vacarme de la porte défoncée, était venu voir pourquoi tout ceci.

-Uryu ! S'exclama-t-il avant de se saisir de son portable.

Kuuran l'entendit appeler les urgences sans pour autant saisir ce qu'il disait. Il ne pouvait bouger tout son corps était raide, il voulait lui porter secours ou tout du moins s'approcher de lui mais il ne pouvait pas, son corps refusait de bouger. Il ne sut combien de temps il resta là, ainsi planté. Toute la suite ne fut pour lui qu'une vague impression malsaine comme dans un film dramatique que ses petites sœurs adoraient regarder.

Il se sentit poussé, écarté par Ryuken. L'homme laissa ensuite la place à des urgentistes qui s'occupèrent de l'ébène, l'emmenant avec eux. Ryuken le prit alors et ils suivirent en voiture l'ambulance. Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital et là encore ce fut Ryuken qui le guida jusqu'à une salle d'attente. Il ne reprit vraiment ses esprits qu'après une gifle de son père.

-Non mais ça va pas la tête ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Il parle ! Dans mes bras mon fils !

Kuuran n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il était enlacé par son ours de père. Il s'agrippa à cet homme fort comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment. Jusqu'à ce que Ryuken revienne.

-Alors ? demande Isshin.

-Son état est stabilisé, c'est tout ce qu'ils ont bien voulu me dire. Ils attendent 24h.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Kuuran.

-Pour voir s'il veut vivre.

Une chape de plomb s'abattit sur les 3 hommes. Chacun ruminait dans son coin les conséquences de ce que cela voulait dire.

-J'peux aller l'voir ? demanda Kuuran.

Ryuken hocha la tête et s'effaça pour laisser passer l'adolescent. Il le regarda entrer dans la chambre qu'il venait de quitter. Il ne pensait pas un jour que quelqu'un d'autre que lui se préoccuperait de son fils.

* * *

><p><em>Que dire sur ce chapitre sinon rien d'autre que voici l'explication du prologue ! Vous vous souvenez du prologue? Bon bah voici à quoi tout nous mène ! <em>


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 :**

Cela faisait un moment qu'il lui laissait trop de liberté et cela avait faillit lui couter Orihime. Il devait mettre les choses au clair avec elle avant une autre catastrophe. Il savait qu'il avait rattrapé le coup de justesse. Et il ne la laisserait pas lui échapper. Il ne laisserait plus personne lui échapper. C'était lui qui décidait.

Il savait où la trouver. Et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant sur le terrain entrainer les Cheerleaders du lycée. Il s'approcha des grilles entourant le terrain et les observa un moment. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire des films en voyant telle ou telle fille, en les voyant se déhancher, en apercevant un bout de culotte quand elles sautaient. Il en aurait bien fait sauter sur ses genoux. Et sans culotte.

En fait, il attendait tout simplement que Tia le remarque. Il avait tout son temps, il faisait beau et le spectacle était plus qu'agréable. Finalement, cela ne dura pas si longtemps que ça. La blonde finit par le remarquer et par renvoyer toutes les filles aux vestiaires. Y compris ses « gardes du corps ».

Elle s'approcha lentement des grilles, laissant ainsi tout le temps à Ichigo d'admirer ses formes généreuses. Elle accentua légèrement son déhanché, elle savait à quel point il était ravageur. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être excitée par la présence du roux. Elle en était dingue, mais surement pas amoureuse ! Ce qui lui plaisait c'était la maitrise qu'il avait des pratiques sexuelles et de son corps, le fait qu'il sache parfaitement s'en servir pour son plus grand plaisir. A elle. Elle n'avait jamais eut un amant aussi doué. Et surtout aussi jeune. Mais dés qu'elle aurait trouvé mieux, elle le jetterait comme une vielle chaussette, comme elle faisait à chaque fois. Et ça il n'en savait rien ou alors il s'en fichait royalement. Pour elle, ça revenait au même. Tout ce qui comptait c'était son plaisir !

-Alors Ichigo … tu t'es enfin décidé à venir voir un entrainement.

-J'ai à te parler Tia.

Le sourire était là mais le ton était froid. Tia se demanda se qu'il se passait.

-Moi qui croyais que tu venais pour t'amuser.

La blonde se campa sur ses jambes. Et sur sa défensive. Elle se doutait de ce qu'il voulait aborder comme sujet. Il n'y avait pas 36 points de discorde entre eux. Il n'y en avait qu'un : Inoue Orihime.

-Je voudrais que laisse Orihime tranquille.

-Et pourquoi ? Elle est encore venue se plaindre et geindre dans tes bras ? Tu aimes plutôt ça d'habitude, non ?

-Pas quand elle doute de moi. Elle pense que si tu agis de la sorte c'est parce qu'on couche ensemble.

-Ce qui est vrai.

-Ce qu'elle ne doit pas savoir. En aucun cas.

-Et alors ? Il arrivera forcement un moment où elle s'en rendra compte.

-Tu ne comprends pas Tia … c'est moi qui déciderai de ce moment … pas toi.

Tia frémit devant tant de détermination et de froideur. Elle entrapercevait une facette du roux qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas : son coté maniaque du contrôle.

-Ok, fit-elle après un petit silence. Je la laisse tranquille.

-C'est mieux comme ça Tia. Bien mieux.

Ichigo lui sourit puis se retourna et commença à s'en aller.

-Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir visiter nos vestiaires ? demanda la blonde d'une voix sensuelle.

Ichigo se retourna lentement, toute trace de douceur envolée, le regard dur.

-Je tiens bien plus à elle qu'à toi, Tia. Ne me provoque pas … tu n'aimerais pas ça.

La blonde n'en revint pas de cette dernière réplique, elle n'avait rien à voir avec sa question. Elle finit par hausser les épaules. Apres tout, peut être n'avait-il pas envie en ce moment. Peut être allait-il passer un peu plus de temps avec la rousse et du coup moins avec elle ? C'était peut être le moment pour elle de se remettre en chasse d'un meilleur amant. Mais avant, elle allait donner le coup de grâce à sa rivale. Elle rejoignit, guillerette, les vestiaires, un plan se formant déjà dans son esprit. Oh elle avait hâte d'y être !

* * *

><p>Un petit silence régnait dans le couloir de l'hôpital. Un petit silence uniquement interrompu par les pas feutrés des infirmières et des quelques visiteurs. Cette aile de l'hôpital était la plus calme, la plupart des malades étant dans le coma. Tout le monde se déplaçait avec cette espèce de douceur, comme s'ils ne voulaient pas déranger ni les patients, ni le silence qui régnait.<p>

Isshin porta un regard en biais à l'homme assis à 2 fauteuils de lui. Il reporta son attention après sur la porte par laquelle avait disparu son fils. Il soupira. Il ne pensait pas remettre les pieds dans un hôpital avant longtemps. Et surtout pas dans cette aile. Elle lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait put passer là, à attendre. Il secoua la tête. Aujourd'hui, il était là pour soutenir un ami. Certes, ils avaient laissé une certaine distance s'installer entre eux depuis la mort de Masaki, mais, malgré tout Ryuken restait son ami. Un ami qui l'avait soutenu dans les moments difficiles. Alors, aujourd'hui c'était à lui de le soutenir.

-Ryuken ? Appela-t-il doucement.

L'homme aux cheveux blancs ne bougea pas. Isshin se rapprocha alors et lui posa délicatement la main sur l'épaule. Il sentit celle-ci se contracter avant de se détendre. Il laissa sa main en place et attendit que son ami lui réponde. Il ne pouvait que s'imaginer dans quel état d'esprit pouvait être l'homme.

-Isshin, souffla ce dernier.

-Oui ?

-Tu … tu savais pour … nos fils ?

Isshin fut surpris par la question. Il se gratta la barbe en réfléchissant avant de répondre.

-Honnêtement… non. Je savais que Kuuran s'était trouvé quelqu'un. Mais il ne voulait rien en dire … comme s'il voulait protéger cette personne et leur relation.

-Je … je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'il puisse …

-Etre gay ? proposa Isshin après le silence de Ryuken.

-Oui. Je suppose que oui. En fait, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il avait autant grandi. Pour moi, il était resté le petit garçon qu'il était à la mort de son grand père.

-Ils grandissent tous, tu sais. Le tout est de s'en rendre compte avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Isshin regretta sa formulation maladroite au regard des circonstances. Cependant, il vit Ryuken esquisser un sourire. Son ami avait toujours eut un humour assez noir. Et en même temps, il n'avait eut que les grandes lignes. Ryuken l'avait appelé, calme, en lui disant de venir récupérer son fils aux urgences de l'hôpital, sans lui dire rien de plus, ni lui laisser le temps d'en placer une. Ce n'était qu'une fois sur place qu'il en avait sut plus, c'est-à-dire que Kuuran avait trouvé Uryu avec les veines ouvertes dans la douche, et que Ryuken avait appelé les urgences, et emmené le décoloré avec lui car il était en état de choc.

D'ailleurs, c'en était un de choc pour Ryuken quand il avait vu son fils torse nu. Il avait alors découvert toutes les cicatrices qui courraient sur le torse et les bras de son fils. Il en avait conclu que celui-ci se mutilait depuis déjà un bon moment. Comment était-il passé à coté de ça ? À coté du mal être évidant de son fils ? Parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir ? Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas voir ? Il n'en savait rien et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait avoir des réponses. Enfin si peut être.

-Tu savais que Kuuran venait chez nous ?

-Non. Et pourquoi aurais-je dû être au courant ?

-Kisuke ne t'a rien dit ?

-Il aurait dû ?

-Il a fait de mon fils le tuteur du tien.

Isshin le regarda éberlué. Il n'était au courant de rien. Et il en connaissait un qui allait devoir planquer son cul. En tout cas, heureusement que Kuuran était venu. Il lui avait probablement sauvé la vie. La raison était de savoir pourquoi l'ébène s'était tranché les veines.

-Attend, fit Isshin, comment peux-tu être sûr que nos fils sortent ensemble ?

-Ouvre les yeux Kurosaki ! Ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer l'homme aux cheveux blancs. Ça saute aux yeux ! Uryu n'aurait jamais fait venir quelqu'un chez nous si … s'il n'y tenait pas un minimum. Et vu la réaction de ton fils … tu crois vraiment qu'il soit nécessaire que je te fasse un dessin ?

-Non, non pas de dessin ! Je m'en remets à tes déductions mon cher Ishida.

Les deux replongèrent dans leurs pensées, chacun méditant sur ce qui venait de se passer et sur ce qui allait advenir.

* * *

><p>Kuuran referma doucement la porte derrière lui. Il voulait faire le moins de bruit possible. Il voulait se faire le plus petit possible. Il voulait disparaitre, mais ne le pouvait pas. Il se sentait responsable de ce qui venait d'arriver à Uryu. Il en avait l'intime conviction. Il ne pouvait se défaire de cette sensation. Il se dirigea doucement vers le lit et observa à loisir l'ébène allongé.<p>

La chambre était blanche, les draps était blanc, la blouse que portait Uryu était blanche tout comme l'adolescent. Le silence n'était rompu que par les petits bips de la machine reliée au corps inerte. Doucement, il s'approcha et finit par poser sa main sur celle de l'ébène. Elle était chaude, ce qui le rassura. Il remarqua alors qu'il n'avait plus ses lunettes et ne put s'empêcher de se faire la réflexion qu'il était beau ainsi. Oui, il trouvait Uryu beau en blanc. Et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait cette réflexion.

Il ne put cependant parler. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne savait par où commencer et trouvait ce silence de circonstance. Il resta ainsi plusieurs minutes, juste sa main posée sur celle de son petit ami, juste à l'observer. Quand il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, il sortit. Il passa devant leurs pères. Le sien se leva aussitôt et le suivit hors de l'hôpital. Il sentit alors Isshin se mettre à sa hauteur et ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture. Le trajet se fit en silence, Isshin comprenant son besoin de silence et Kuuran l'en remercia intérieurement. Une fois arrivé chez eux, Kuuran monta directement dans sa chambre et s'y enferma. Il se cacha sous sa couette et décida de ne plus en sortir. Il avait mal et il ne pouvait rien y faire. « _Tout est de ma faute_ » ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de penser. Et cette pensée le rongeait. Il finit par s'endormir après avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps.

* * *

><p>L'altercation fut violente. Et visible de tous. Tia ne s'obligea même pas à être discrète. Tant qu'à passer pour la méchante, autant l'être à fond. Elle discutait avec sa garde rapprochée et bouscula Orihime qui arrivait en sens inverse et qui pourtant s'était poussée.<p>

-Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? ! L'interpella Tatsuki.

Chizuru aidait la rousse à se relever, tandis qu'autour d'elles s'était formé un cercle de curieux, attentif à une nouvelle altercation entre Harribel et Inoue. Ils avaient l'impression de suivre un soap en direct.

-Et alors ? lui répondit la blonde.

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'une …

-Laisse Tatsuki, intervint Inoue.

-C'est vrai ça ! Je peux savoir de quoi tu t'mêles ? Tout ça ne te regarde en rien Arisawa, et ne te regardera en rien. N'est-ce pas, Inoue ?

-Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles Harribel ? demanda la rousse.

-A ton avis ? Tu veux que j'te fasse un dessin ?

Tia s'approcha de sa rivale et coinça celle-ci contre un mur. Apache et Mirarose empêchaient Tatsuki d'intervenir, tandis que Sunsun s'occupait de Chizuru. Tia avait donc toute latitude pour faire passer son message. Elle se rapprocha encore de la rousse, leurs corps à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre et leurs regards soudés.

-Ichigo … voilà de quoi je parle, susurra-t-elle à l'oreille de la rousse. Sache que contrairement à ce que tu pourrais penser, je ne suis pas jalouse de toi, d'ailleurs qui le serais ? Et tu sais pourquoi ? Non … tout simplement parce que je m'l'tape ton chéri ! Il ne se contente pas de toi, ni de moi, je suis sûre qu'il doit en avoir 2 ou 3 autres. Mais ça je m'en contre fiche !

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi, parvint à répondre Orihime, blême. Il m'est fidèle.

Tia éclata de rire. Ça c'était la meilleure ! Tout le monde savait qu'Ichigo trimballait sa queue partout. Tout le monde sauf son officielle. C'était trop drôle.

-Il n'est fidèle qu'à lui-même. Et si tu veux vraiment en juger par toi-même … tu n'as qu'à venir après demain … après le match … dans les vestiaires … je suis sûr que tu nous trouveras facilement.

Tia se retira alors, libérant la rousse et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle ne se retourna pas et continua son chemin comme si elle ne l'avait jamais interrompu. Ses trois amies la suivirent aussitôt. Tatsuki et Chizuru se précipitèrent sur Orihime qui était encore plus pâle que d'habitude et décidèrent de l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Elles durent soutenir la rousse qui resta muette tout le long du chemin.

* * *

><p><em>Bon alors ce chapitre? j'ai pas grand chose d'autre à dire ... sauf que y'aura pas de publication le week end prochain, mais surement mercredi. voili voilou !<em>


End file.
